


The killer and his son

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby!Cas, Brainwashing, Childmolestin, Daddykink, Drugs, Fingering, Harm, Incest, Killer!Dean, Killing, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Torture, Underage - Freeform, bloodkink, daddy - Freeform, killer!Sam, murders, sub!cas, time gaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the famous serial killer 'Demon'. But after he've killed a woman, he discovers she has a son. Unable to kill the child, Dean takes the boy home.<br/>Maybe the boy got potential to be a killer as well...<br/>But raising a kid isn't as easy as Dean thought, and Dean soon finds Castiel too adorable for Cas' own good.</p><p>(You can read this on my wattpad account as well with the same name, written by me: gay-ships-makesmyday. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel woke up as he thought he heard something downstairs. Usually he would've heard his mother flipping through channels or munching on popcorn but this time it was something weird. He slid down his bed and grabbed his stuffed animal, holding it close as he rubbed his eyes. "M-mummy?" He called out through the dark house. He opened the door and looked out in the corridor, seeing that the lights were on in the kitchen. Maybe she was just cooking a late meal? Cas was on his way to go back to his room when he heard it again; the sound of someone gurgling. As if they were under water. 

"Mummy?" He called again and tugged on Jimmy. "Should I go and look?" Cas whispered and the stuffed bear nodded in approval.  
The young boy slowly sneaked through the corridor, passing the bathroom door and the wall with his paintings on. He could still hear that quiet gurgling sound as he moved closer to the kitchen. But then the lights went out completely.  
"M-mummy?" Castiel called in fear, "Mummy, I-I'm scared..."  
He took a careful step back and then saw a hand reach out from the dark kitchen and turning the light on in the corridor. Cas whimpered as the light burned his eyes and he held Jimmy tightly against his chest as he saw a figure walk out. It was a man, very very tall. With blonde hair and a big smile plastered on his face. His shirt were red, just as his hands. His eyes were green and intense as a cat's, and they shined evilly in the dull light.

"Hi there, little one," he said, and his voice were dark but soft, and Cas decided that he shouldn't be scared off him.  
"W-where's mummy?" He asked, a little uneasy. He didn't understand why the man was here but maybe he was trying to fix the lights or something.  
The man smiled even brighter and kneeled down to have a better look at the boy.  
"Mummy's dead, little fella. Isn't that just...." He leaned down and smirked as he whispered into Cas' face, "delightful..."  
Castiel's eyes widened in terror and he took a step back before he began to sob, tears uncontrolling rolling down his cheeks like a waterfall and wetting his pjs. He sniffled heavily and trembled. "N-no... No... No she's not!"  
He squeaked, feeling his heart shatter in confusion and pain.  
He cried harder as he felt an arm around his back that picked him up, one arm beneath his butt and one around his back. The man lolled for him gently and pressed Cas' face into his shoulder so he could cry there.

"Hush.... Hush, sweetie... You gotta be quiet..." The man whimpered, clearly stressed. Cas tugged instinctively on the man's shoulders and trembled as he felt something wet sip down his leg and wet his pjs.  
He sobbed and gulped thickly, knowing he should've known better than pee himself, but he was both tired and scared.  
He felt the man frown, maybe in disgust, and he cleared his throat; "we should get you some new clothes..."  
He carried Cas back into his bedroom and laid him down on his bed, the kid still crying. Cas saw how he quickly searched out some sweatpants and a shirt and a pair of briefs. 

"Alright..." The man mumbled as he carefully grabbed Cas' pants and pulled them off before pulling off his briefs. Castiel blushed a little as he were bare in front of this creepy stranger but he stayed still like a good boy.  
"So, there we go..." The man smiled gently as he wiped Cas' tiny thighs and pulled on his briefs and pants. He pulled Cas up in a sitting position and put the other shirt on him.  
"I w-want m-m-mummy..." Cas sniffled and put his hands over his eyes, whining as the man picked him up again and rocked him from side to side.  
"You'll have it much better without her, buddy. I killed her, but it was for your own good. She were a complete bitch..." Cas froze and then began to scream out again as he cried, squeaking for his mummy and that he wanted mummy and that the man was evil.  
The stranger didn't even seem to notice: he just continued to hold Cas and hush him, knowing that the boy would calm down soon.  
"I w-w-want m-mu-mummy..." Cas sniffled out weakly after his outspurt. 

"You'll be better without her..."  
The man frowned again and turned Cas to face him. "You're gonna come with me, kiddo.... We'll go and have some fun..."  
The tiny boy tilted his head suspiciously but didn't say anything. He stayed quiet as his tears dried in his eyes and as the man grabbed a tiny rucksack and stuffed it with pants and shirts and underwear before he walked out to the corridor.  
"Here..." The man smiled and out the stuffed animal in Cas' hands, the child immediately hugging it. It was good, because then the boy wouldn't care about looking for his mummy in the kitchen.

They went out into the dark and cold weather and the stranger set Cas in the front seat - something that the boy found exciting and his eyes widened and sparkled as he got to sit in the front.  
The man got into the driver seat and made sure Cas was buckled up before he started the engine, looking down at the boy with a smile. "What's your name, kid?"  
Cas looked up at the man, looking into his eyes as he shyly responded; "Cas. What's your name?"  
The man snickered softly and ruffled Cas' brown hair. "Dean... I'm Dean."  
He pulled the steering wheel and drove out on the road, leaving the brutally chopped up female body in the now empty house.


	2. On the road

Cas opened his tired eyes, woken up by the sunrise that shined in through the car window. He whined and turned his head away, looking up at Dean who were still driving. Cas were holding Jimmy against his chest and stretched a little, groaning.  
"Good morning..." He muttered and Dean chuckled softly, glancing at the cute boy.  
"It was morning when we started driving. You've been sleeping for three hours, buddy."  
Cas narrowed his eyebrows and snuggled into the warm seat, sighing. He looked at Dean and realized to his surprise that his hands were clean. Or: Dean was cleaning them. He licked his palms like a cat and then dried the saliva off on his pants.  
"D-Dean.... I... I want mummy..." He said again and the man sighed, tapping the steering wheel in slight annoyance.  
"Well, you can't have her. And she doesn't deserve you. She were a bitch." He muttered and held the wheel tightly. Cas' mum had been kinda bad! Checking her register she had been on rehab for alcohol and drug issues and childabuse. She only got what she deserved, although Cas didn't understand it yet. He would understand. In time.

"What d-do you mean?" Cas asked and put Jimmy in his lap, holding him tightly and cradling his fingers through his soft fur.  
"I mean that she'll go to hell," Dean mumbled coldly, too tired to care if it would upset the kid.  
Oh boy, did it upset him?  
Cas' lower lip shuddered before he began to squeal angrily: "She's not going to hell! You're mean! She's not dead! She's not! I. WANT. MUMMY!"  
He began to kick in his seat, his short legs drumming against the car seat and he flipped his arms around as if he were a bird trying to fly. 

Dean grew angry and snapped; "stop that! And be quiet! You hear me?"   
His voice were dangerously dark and the little boy froze in fear, his lip still shivering and tears still strolling down his plump cheeks.  
The man ran a hand through his blonde hair and lit up as he saw a gas station. There were a few men with beards on motorcycles by the entrance and Cas looked at them with clear respect and terror.   
Good, Dean thought. He pulled in and turned off the engine before turning to Cas, his lips pursed and his eyes dark.   
"Now, you listen to me; you'll stay quiet like a good boy, or I swear to god that I'll kill everyone of them..." He pointed discreetly towards the men on the motorcycles, "And it will all be your fault. So you'll behave. Understand?"

The young boy sniffled violently but nodded, hugging his stuffed animal tighter against his chest. He didn't want to be the reason anyone died. He didn't want that at all.   
Dean was satisfied with the horror he saw in Cas' face as he manipulated him. "Good. So behave now. And don't make a noise." He commanded and got out from the car, locking it so the boy wouldn't get out if he tried. This boy was his now, his own to raise. It was his responsibility.  
Castiel held Jimmy tightly, his tears wetting the bear's fur. "W-what should I d-d-do?" He sniffled and glanced out at the men with the beards and tattoos. They looked more scary than Dean.  
But... Dean had killed. He had killed mummy. Cas squeezed Jimmy.   
His mummy had been mean some times. When she had been drinking the adult juice, or when she took her shots. She scared Cas when she got like that, and she often screamed and kicked at him. One time, when she had pushed him down the stairs so he were bleeding. she had disappeared and left Cas on some sort of camp with other kids. But she came back after some time. And it didn't matter that she scared him or made him bleed, he loved her because she were his mummy.

Dean walked into the gas station and grabbed some cookie jars, a few bottles of Orange juice, and a few old coloring books for Cas to do in the car. He grabbed some mini pies as well and payed the cashier. How he got his money? He killed and robbed. Easy as that. It had worked well for him this last couple of years. Also, he got a job back in Kansas so he wasn't poor.  
The cashier smiled at him and he smiled back, looking out at his car and humming.   
They had a few miles to go.  
He frowned as he saw one of the men walk towards his car, hesitantly knocking on the window. What if Cas said something?!  
He quickly grabbed the bags of groceries and ran out, pushing the man back.  
"Don't you fucking dare go near my son again!" He snarled and opened the doors in the back, setting the bags there. He looked at the shocked kid in the front and sighed, looking at the older man. "I'm sorry buddy, but you shouldn't had talked to my kid.." He pulled out his knife from his inner pocket and sank it down into the man's chest, groaning at it was slightly hard to pull the knife out from the old flesh.

Cas began to cry at the sight and he whimpered, trying to call out to Dean that he hadn't said anything, that he wanted him to stop.  
As if Dean listened to him, he stopped and got into the car and quickly driving off, seeing the old man's pals run over to their dead fella. He smirked sadistically and speed up, glancing at the little kid.   
"I told you not to say anything..." He mumbled and Cas sniffled sadly;  
"I d-didn't! He asked if I were a-alright b-but I s-stayed quiet..."  
Dean froze and his eyes widened. So... Cas didn't try to tell on him? So he behaved like Dean told him to?  
Cas looked down into his lap and sniffled softly, holding Jimmy so hard that the bear looked like it was getting choked.   
"It's... It's okay..." Dean said softly and hesitantly, "you.... You didn't do anything wrong Cas, it's okay..." He gently wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulders and rubbed him, sighing. He had to get better with all this parenting.  
He couldn't stand having Cas crying all the time and he wanted to see him smile for once.  
He then got an idea and he pulled in by a tiny road, unbuckling Cas and pulling him into his lap. "You wanna help me to drive, Cas? Huh, does that sound fun?"

Castiel looked up at Dean in surprise and his eyes widened. As all kids, he quickly turned from sad to happy and happy to sad.   
And now he turned happy.   
"Y-yes!" He nodded quickly and placed his tiny hands on the wheel, and Dean placed his much bigger over Cas'.  
The little boy giggled in excitement as he could see the road and turned the wheel - with Dean's help. "Look, I'm driving!" He squealed happily and Dean smirked, having Cas safely in his lap. It didn't feel too bad having some company, and as long as he had Cas under control then maybe this would work out.


	3. Trust

As they arrived by the motel, it was 6 minutes past 8 and Cas was beyond exhaustion and hungry. After driving for 1 hour and a half he got bored and got down into the seat next to Dean. He had been pointing out weird things that they passed, like a moose and a few squirrels that he saw.   
He then listened to music, or whatever it was Dean put on. He began to laugh as Dean had drummed on the steering wheel and sang to "highway to hell".

Dean pulled in by the parkinglot, grabbed his bags and Cas tiny rucksack and yanked Cas up in his arms, gently rocking the tiny boy as he rented a room by an old smoking lady with tits hanging by her waist.  
He got into their room and looked at the watch, humming. "Alright, Cassie. Time to go to bed..." He put their belongings on the floor and set Cas on the bed, pulling off his pants and shirt. "There we go.."   
Cas yawned brightly and whined. "Hungry..."   
"I know... I bought us some sweets..." Dean mumbled and pulled out the jar of cookies and the pack of juice. Castiel's eyes lit up and he reached for the cookies quickly, munching on them sloppily and crumbs landing in his lap. Dean smirked at the sight and wiped Cas' lips softly, giving him the juice.   
"Good boy..." He mumbled softly. He turned away and pulled his leatherjacket off. Throwing it on the ground, he unzipped his jeans and pulled off his shirt as well.  
He looked back at Cas and snickered as he saw how the boy looked at him curiously.   
"You like what you see?" He murmured and winked at the confused boy.  
"Um... I... I just don't u-understand..." Cas whispered and blushed, placing Jimmy next to him on the bed. "Why are you so tall and I'm not?" He slid down from the bed with the half empty juice pack in his hand and walked over to Dean, his head being in height with Dean's groin.   
Dean chuckled and squatted down to his knees, ruffling Cas' soft hair. "I've trained a lot, so I get big and strong... And then, I got a secret little ingredients..." He winked at Cas and smirked.

He scooped the confused boy up in his arms and placed a kiss to his forehead, murmuring quietly. This felt nice, having Cas little body pressed against his own, hearing his cute whine noises and sounds and feeling how he soon relaxed and even hugged Dean back. Gotta give him time so he can decide to trust me, Dean thought and hummed quietly into Cas' ear:  
"Hey Jude  
Don't make it bad  
Take a sad song  
And make it better..."

He heard how Cas' breathe became heavier and how his grip went lazy. He smirked and nuzzled his nose into Cas' soft neck, smelling baby shampoo and the impala's cologne.   
Dean smiled as Cas yawned again and then collapsed in his arms. He stroked his curls gently and whispered;   
"That's my boy.... That's a good boy...." He set the boy down on the bed and crawled in under the sheets with him, pulling Cas close to his chest and holding his arms protectively around him.   
He turned on the tv quickly and smirked darkly as he saw the 'shocking news' about a discovered female body that had been slaughtered. Her son was gone but apparently they got no photos on Cas - or at least not yet - so they couldn't tell what he looked like.   
Dean chuckled quietly and turned the tv off, gently swiping his finger across Cas' bare belly and chest and he sighed happily. 

*

The next day, Cas woke up with his head on Dean's chest. He whined as he looked up and saw that Dean was still in deep sleep.   
He sat up, balancing on Dean's stomach, and mumbled: "Dean? Dean, I'm hungry..."  
Dean shifted and grunted tiredly, putting his hands on Cas' tiny hips. "Baby, let me sleep a little longer..."  
Cas furrowed his eyebrows at the nick name but didn't put up a fight about it. Mummy had called him baby sometimes, so he got no problem with it.  
"But I'm hungry...." He repeated and this time, Dean opened his eyes.  
He smiled softly and sat up, picking Cas up and holding him tightly against his chest.  
"Alright, sweetie.... I'll see what we got." He nodded and got up groggily, holding Castiel in his arms carefully. The little boy held his arms around Dean's neck and mumbled grumpily; "Dean... I wish I had a dad...."  
Dean flushed lightly and nodded with a hum, pulling out another cookie for the kid and a new juice package.   
Cas took it and began to chew on his cookie, muttering; "you called me your son, before when you hurt that man with beard..."  
Dean smirked and set Cas on the small table, sitting down on the chair next to him. "Would you like that? To be my boy?" He asked and put his hand by Cas' face, gently squeezing Cas' cheeks.  
Castiel's cheeks heated up and he nodded slowly. "W-would you hurt me?"  
"Never."  
"Would y-you p-po-protect me?"  
"Of course..." Dean replied and smiled, running a hand through Cas' hair. "I've always wanted to have a son...."  
Cas blushed and nuzzled against Dean's hand, giggling shyly. "B-but... Why... Why do you kill?"   
Dean sighed softly and took a deep breathe, trying to come up with something better than 'because it's fun'. He pulled Cas down into his lap and cradled him softly.  
"I'm killing because some people doesn't deserve to live. They've done bad things, and needs to be stopped.." He explained slowly and carefully.  
Cas glanced up and tilted his head to the side. "Like a superhero?"  
"Yeah, almost..." Dean chuckled gently and ruffled Cas hair, whispering in a dark voice and with a grin, "I'm Batman..."

Cas chuckled and clapped his hands, tossing his head back as he laughed. Dean was kinda funny.


	4. The toilet victim

They put their things in the car and was ready to go when Cas whined and blushed. "I n-need to go to the bathroom..."  
Dean smiled softly and nodded. They had time - the police wouldn't know where the killer had went at and no one knew his identity as the 'Demon'. He took Cas' tiny hand in his own and searched for the public restroom by the parking. It would be dirtier than Cas were used to, but he'd have to go anyway.  
The little boy quickly ran into the restroom and found a booth. Dean helped him to sit up and then turned his back to let the little boy do his duty in privacy.

That's when an old man walked in, his clothes dirty and his mustache looking like a furry worm plastered on his face. He were well known by the police for childmolesting and flashing kids when they were playing in the playground. Having his contacts, he had always slipped out from the office with a promise that it was just the victims that lied. It had worked a long time for him, and he knew his tricks.

He quickly took the booth next to Castiel's and hummed, looking around to see if anyone would give a damn. And all he saw was a young man that surely wouldn't care. They usually ignored what happened in these restrooms.   
"Hi..." He mumbled quietly to Cas and pulled himself out, stroking slowly so the kid wouldn't really notice.  
"H-hi..." Cas said shyly and blushed, not liking that the old man looked at him. He pulled his shirt down between his legs to cover his thing and looked away.  
"You're so small, young man... How old are you?" The man continued mumbling, glancing over his shoulder at the blonde dude.

Dean still hadn't notice.

"F-five..." Cas replied and felt an uneasy shiver go down his spine. It didn't feel quiet right.   
He looked at the man and whimpered as he saw the man holding his thing so close that Cas could almost feel the warmth from it. His eyes widened in shock and he looked away, whispering: "D-Daddy..."  
"This is how you'll look like in my age... When you gets older you'll want this in you, son, so why not start it now?" The man grinned evilly and that's when Cas screamed:  
"DADDY! Daddy!"  
Dean turned around in absolute shock, understanding something were terribly wrong when Cas pronounced him as Dad and when he screamed like that.   
The sight made his eyes turn dark and he pulled out his blade from his innerpocket.   
"Don't you even dare touch him, you filthy piece of shit..."  
Before the man even got time to put his dick back in his boxers, Dean had sliced the man's throat, groaning as he finally got to feel the please by feeling hot blood splatter on his hand. He grabbed the gurgling man and shoved the knife into his eye, snarling: "you're gonna die now, old pal... And you'll die knowing that no one loves you! You can't even get an innocent little boy to like you... You're worthless." He hummed and then penetrated the man's other eye, the oldie squeaking desperately and tried to get something understandable over his lips but all he could do was scream. 

Blood pumped out and Cas, who were a frozen statue on the toilet, whimpered with a sniffle; "D-Dean..."  
Dean quickly spun around and put the knife back in his pocket, noting that some blood had splattered up on Cas' face and it made him look adorable.  
"It's alright, sweetie, Daddy's here..." Dean said softly and quickly grabbed Cas' by his arms and picked him up, pulling his pants up before carrying him to his car. They needed to get out off there before someone noticed the dead creep and call the cops. 

"Come on, baby, we gotta keep moving..." He murmured and set Cas down in the impala, buckling him up next to his stuffed bear and then got into the driver seat. "I'm glad you called me 'dad'..." He said quietly and softly, a little nervous to be honest. He hadn't been nervous before when it came to his life decisions but he wanted Cas to like him. He really did.  
"Y-you said I could call you dad and you s-said you'd protect me..." Cas sniffled lightly, still shocked of what had happen. He wiped his eyes and hit some blood on his fingers. Instinctively, he put the finger in his mouth and sucked it off.

Dean frowned as he saw what Cas did and then swell with pride. His little boy was already getting there. He wrapped an arm around Cas' tiny shoulders and squeezed him close.  
"You know... My secret ingredients to become this strong and big, is drinking a lot of blood..."  
Castiel looked up at Dean, still with his finger in his mouth. "L-like a vampire?" He asked and tilted his head, narrowing his eyebrows as Dean chuckled.  
"Kind of..." He nodded and smiled, amused that Cas didn't seem scared shitless and more fascinated. It made him happy that Castiel seemed to take this very good and Dean hummed, turning on the radio. 

We're sending live from the place where a man got stabbed to death by another driver. The police warns people to be inside and lock their doors. They don't have any suspects at the moment.

Dean smirked and tapped the wheel, purring in proud and delight. They didn't even suspect him!   
"Was t-that about the man y-you killed?" Cas asked slowly and looked up at Dean, his blue eyes confused.   
"Yes, baby.." Dean nodded and rubbed Cas' back, "remember what daddy told you? About how I only kill bad people? Like a superhero."  
Castiel nodded and grabbed Jimmy, humming for him. Dean grinned and reached back into the backseat, pulling out a coloring book and a pencil for Cas. He placed it in the wide eyed boy's lap.  
"You can draw a nice picture for me until we get home," he smiled lovingly, stroking Cas' soft cheek.   
"Thanks!" He smiled back brightly and quickly opened the book before he frowned and glanced up at Dean again, "home?"  
Dean smirked unconsciously and licked his lips as he replied; "Kansas."


	5. Home, sweet hell

Dean looked over at the sleeping child. They still got a few minutes to go before entering Lawrence. He sighed happily, gently rubbing Cas' leg as he slept safely. He felt happier than in a while, and he felt more mature with a kid by his side.  
A kid that even seemed to accept Dean's kind of life style.   
With a lot of training and pep talks, maybe Castiel would turn out a good killer as well. Dean would of course show him all the important stuff, and Sam could help him to talk to Cas and make him realize that killing was good. Sam were much more patient than Dean, and would surely be a good uncle.  
Uncle... Dean thought about it and smiled even more by the thought of hearing Cas call him 'daddy' for the rest of his life. He'd be a better parent than Cas' mother ever was, and it wouldn't be too hard to beat her.   
He looked out over the meadows that they passed, thinking about how he had buried bodies down there when he was younger.  
Until his dad found out and taught him to get rid of the bodies in a better way. Pushing corpses down hills or in a dark place where they could be found but people would think it was an accident or some sort. 

He and Sam had been taught by the master, and already as a teen Dean had been able to go on hunting by himself. And by hunting I mean hunting for humans.   
When he were younger it had just been hitchhikers or drunk strangers that he found and tricked with him.  
But as he grew older he learned that it was much better to kill bad people. He had seen himself as an angel, and the funniest that had ever happen to him was when the newspapers began to call him 'Demon'.

His eyes sparkled as he saw his old home and gently poked at Cas. "Baby? Baby, we are home..."  
Castiel whined and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Where? What?" He asked groggily.  
Dean giggled and let Cas take his time as they parked by the yard. He got out and inhaled the fresh air. They were living close to the forest and it would be perfect for Cas to explore in! He looked at the big windows on the second floor and hummed as he made a mental note that he'd have to clean away the beer bottles and get bottles of blood for Cas so he would get used to the blood drinking.  
Dean walked over to the other side and chuckled quietly as he saw that Cas was sucking on his thumb and snuggling into his stuffed bear. He opened the door and gently took Cas into his arms, lolling him a little to make him wake up. "Sweetie, look..." He whispered and nuzzled his nose against Cas' ear to make it tickle.  
As he thought, Castiel woke up by the tickling feeling and whined, looking up at the house. It was much bigger than his earlier home and looked more special, more like a family home.   
"Do you have a wife so I get a mommy?" Cas asked softly and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, snuggling against him.  
"No, but you got me. And that's as good as a mummy, isn't it?" Dean asked, a little nervous that Cas would push him away.  
But the little boy just nodded and smiled tiredly. "Yeah..."

Dean grinned and kissed Cas' forehead. "It's open so you can go inside baby while I get our things." He set Cas down carefully on the ground, a few leafs already laying on the ground. It was late summer, and autumn would come soon.   
Cas nodded and put his thumb in his mouth again as he carefully walked up the stairs to the door, pushing it open. He had Jimmy under his arm and hesitantly walked inside, gasping at the high roof and how much space it was. It was kinda cold as well but not so cold that he began to shiver.  
He put Jimmy in the ground as he pulled off his old rainboots - which was the only types of shoes Dean had packed with them as they left his old house.   
"Help Daddy..." He told the bear as he walked into the house, turning pale as he looked around. He thought he heard noises and began to freak out a little. What if this was a ghosthouse?   
The young boy looked up at a door and thought that maybe it was a bathroom. So he got more than shocked as he opened the door and a body fell out in front of him. It was a man's body, his skull was smashed in and flys were eating from the wound. Worms crawled in and out of his nostrils and Cas felt a boiling feeling in his stomach and felt how his bladder emptied itself. He then screamed loudly and heart shattering; "DADDY! DADDY! DAAAAAADDYYYYYYYY!"

Tears ran down his flushed cheeks and his lower lip shivered as he continued to stare at the dead man and then felt two strong arms around him. He buried his face into Dean's warm, safe chest.  
"Sssh, sweetie, it's okay... It's okay, he's dead.. It's okay... He can't hurt you...." Dean whispered softly and cursed himself for forgetting about the body in the small wardrobe.   
Castiel hyperventilated and tugged hard on Dean, his chubby fingers clawing at Dean's chest and his body trembling from shock.  
"Awe, look at you..." Dean sighed softly and walked to the bathroom that were upstairs. He got inside and turned the lights on, setting Cas on the toiletseat.   
"Baby, look at me..." He put Cas' head in his hands and whispered, "deep.breathes..... In... And out..."  
He sighed in relief as Cas did as Dean told him and wiped his sticky nose.   
"It was just a body that daddy had forgot about. Stupid Daddy, bad Daddy..." He joked and gently massaged Cas' back and small chest to have him relax. "It's okay.. I'll clean it up and you'll never see him again... Okay?"  
Cas sniffled still but nodded as he heard Dean talk, his thighs shivering as the pee turned cold.  
Dean looked down and noticed the wet spot circling Cas' crotch and he picked Cas up and pulled down his soaking wet pants and briefs before setting him on the toilet again. "It's okay, sweetie. You couldn't help it..." He comforted and wiped Cas' legs and tiny prick.

The little boy let Dean clean him up and moaned as Dean set him on his hip and rocked him. Cas could feel Dean's warmth spread from Dean's leg up over Cas' thighs and he held onto his daddy tightly. "D-don't ever wanna g-go there a-again..." He said shyly and nuzzled his face into Dean's side.  
Dean smiled softly and carded his fingers through Cas' hair. "Don't worry. He'll be gone tomorrow. Remember; daddy would never let anything hurt you. Never!" He placed a kiss on Cas' forehead.  
Castiel nodded slowly and rested against Dean, barely conscious as Dean carried him to his bedroom and put Cas under the blankets. The boy had been through a lot so it wasn't weird that he were so tired.

The blonde man walked downstairs as quiet as possible and went to the body. He made a disgusted grimace as he grabbed the heavy body and dragged the man outside to the backyard were he got his fire place. He out the body in a good position before pouring gasoline over it and lit it up like a Christmas tree. He smirked as he felt the smell of burnt flesh and then walked back inside, grabbing a mop and some spray to clean the wardrobe from bugs and worms that surely had gotten in there to taste the corpse.  
As soon as every bloodspot were gone, Dean grabbed some wood and put it in the fireplace he got inside. He could've burnt the corpse there instead, but he didn't want Cas to stumble over it and maybe freak out over the body again.   
He would get used to it in time. 

Dean moaned as the house began to warm up and he saw Jimmy sitting on the floor. Grinning, he grabbed the stuffed animal and walked upstairs again, looking at Cas snoring into the pillow. Dean put the teddy bear by Cas' arm and the boy immediately hugged it, snuggling his nose into the bear's fur.   
Dean smiled, feeling something melt in his heart and he laid down next to Cas, carefully wrapping his arms around the small body. He had dreamed about something like this. A son. A family. A legacy. But the dreams could never compare to the feeling he felt now.   
He kissed Cas' head and then rested his head to the pillow, and soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this soon, if you like it please leave kudos and comments, I really appreciate it :))


	6. Uncle Sammy

Dean woke up as he heard the birds squeak outside and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
He looked over at the cute sleeping boy and smiled. Finally he felt like a family, as if he weren't alone. Sure, he got Sammy but.... A son had always been a dream.   
He tugged Cas closer and wrapped his arms around his body, gently rubbing his hands over Cas' soft ass. Without thinking, Dean reached out a finger and carefully rubbed around Cas' bare puckering, humming at the tightness. He smirked and nipped at Cas' earlobe, hearing the boy wake up.  
"Morning sweetie..." He whispered softly and pulled Cas up against his chest. The little boy whined and didn't seem to care that Dean brushed his finger around his boyhole, way too tired to protest.  
"Morning..." He mumbled against Dean's chest and yawned brightly, "daddy, I'm hungry..." He looked up at Dean and blushed, almost as if he were ashamed for being hungry.  
Dean grinned and nodded, getting up and he pulled on one of his own shirts so Cas wouldn't show his privates for everyone that may see through a window. 

Castiel walked out from the room and then froze, looking at Dean. "W-what about the body?" He whimpered, his lower lip shuddered with fear and Dean chuckled softly.  
He walked over and picked Cas up, holding him on his hip gently. "He's gone, Daddy took care of it... Remember, daddy will always protect you, sweetie." Dean poked Cas' nose softly.   
Cas nodded slowly and blushed, poking Dean back gently and he held onto him tightly in worry as Dean carried him downstairs. When he couldn't see the body anywhere, the kid relaxed and let go off Dean slightly to look around.  
The kitchen were kinda messy, with unwashed dish in the sink and beer bottles standing on the table. Dean blushed a little and set Cas down on the counter.   
"I'll clean later," he excused with a soft smile and clapped his hands, "what do you want to eat?"  
Cas hummed and asked shyly; "pancakes with honey..." His mum never made him pancakes, but he got pancakes in school sometimes.

Dean smiled and nodded. He went to the fridge and looked through the bottles of whisky and beer and found the pack of egg. As soon as he had placed it on the counter next to Cas, he heard someone knock on the door. Instinctively, he grabbed Cas and set him under the kitchen table. What if it was the police? What if they got something on him.  
Most unlikely, but still...  
"Stay quiet..." He said quietly and grabbed one of his knives as he walked towards the door.  
He opened it and immediately grinned, dropping the knife as he opened his arms. "Sam!"

His younger brother smiled and opened his arms as well, smiling. The two brothers embraced each other gently before pulling away and Sam hummed.   
"I saw the news, a killing spree across the country. Do you know anything about that?" He smirked darkly and raised an eyebrow, leaning in close to Dean as he muttered, "have you been a bad boy-"  
Dean quickly grabbed Sam's hair and yanked it back, forcing his younger sibling against the wall as he whispered huskily. "I have told you before Sammy... You're not in charge here.... And you never will be in charge over me...." He grinned evilly as Sam winced and looked at Dean with pleading eyes, silently telling Dean his regret.  
"S-sorry..." He mumbled and Dean let go off his hair, nipping at Sam's ear gently before he gestured for Sam to follow him.

"I got a surprise actually..." Dean hummed and entered the kitchen again, seeing a glimpse of the scared tiny boy beneath his table. He smirked and kneeled down, scooping Cas up in his arms easily and turning back to Sam. "Sam, this is Cas.... He's my son now." He kissed Cas' cheek lovingly.  
Sam's eyes turned wide before he swallowed the news and smiled gently, walking over to them to greet the little boy. He must've been younger than 6, and his body were so cute and small.  
Castiel hid his face in the crook of Dean's neck in fear, trying to hide from the tall stranger that were approaching them.  
"Sweetie, this is Uncle Sammy... Don't you wanna say hi?" Dean comforted softly and rubbed Cas' lowerback, feeling a shiver going down his spine as he accidentally slipped with his hand and probed at Cas' ass again.  
Sam noticed and a smug smirk was spread over his face. He could just imagine how tight Cas' channel would be....  
"Hi Cassie..." Sam said softly as he reached forward and gently carded his fingers through Cas' soft curls.   
The little boy looked back up at the large man, shyly whispering; "h-hi..." He blushed and began to gently chew on his fingernails.

"Alright Cassie, be a good little boy and go and put on some undis and Daddy can talk with Uncle Sammy about boring grown up stuff." Dean murmured and set Cas down on the ground, gently smacking Cas' bottom to make him move.  
Cas nodded and immediately ran off to get to the stairs and get dressed.  
Sam chuckled and shook his head. "You're insane..." He muttered to Dean. "So... Have you had some fun with him yet?"

"I'm taking it slow... He understands why I'm killing, though. And he actually even tasted some blood and liked it." Dean said proudly and puffed out his chest. "He's doing really well."  
"I didn't really mean the killer thing," Sam chuckled gently and sat down at the table.  
Dean snickered and grabbed the beer bottles and put them in the trash to clean up a little. "He's so innocent I don't even think he'd care if I gave him a handjob," he shrugged gently, "and gosh if he's tight! I felt over his ass when he were half asleep and Jesus Christ.." He chuckled and saw how Sam's eyes sparkled with desire.

"Then... When do you think you can try him out?" Sam asked eagerly and looked over his shoulder to make sure Cas wasn't hearing.  
"I'll get him used to it and try to touch him as much as possible so he won't make a fuss. I mean, I've never fucked a 5 year old but it sounds... thrilling.." Dean groaned and cupped his crotch in delight, squeezing himself.


	7. "Just wanna make you happy"

When Cas got down again, fully dressed, Dean was just placing the pancakes on the table. He and Sam had decorated with a few bottles of juice instead and thrown away the empty beer bottles.   
"I don't have any honey, sweetie but I'll go buy some later, okay?" Dean asked softly and picked the boy up, setting him in his lap as he cut the pancakes for him.  
Sam sat across the table, smirking as he watched them.  
"It's okay," Cas smiled and took the fork from Dean, eating quickly and he moaned. "It tastes amazing!"  
Dean grinned and wrapped one arm around Cas. Dean had learned how to cook meals for Sammy when they were younger and their father were on a killing spree. Pancakes, can food, bacon, egg, sausage, you name it.   
"Good.." He placed a kiss on Cas' cheek.  
Painstakingly slowly he moved a hand down to Cas' groin and squeezed his tiny prick through his sweatpants. He smirked as he fondled Cas' genitals and turned to Sam. "So, what's going on with you?"  
Sam cleared his throat and glanced at dean's hand before he hummed. "Well.. I've been hunting a few men who abused a girl, one of them were her father. He found out she had fucked another girl, he took his daughter and then they began to abuse her. 4 against one."  
Cas looked at Sam wide eyed, his cheeks expanded with pancake and he shivered as he heard his new uncle.  
Dean shook his head with a sigh. "I better hear that on the radio, you cut them up good?"  
Sam smirked and nodded. "Of course, I always do." He leaned close to Cas and smiled. "Baby, you gotta swallow or that pancake will melt in your mouth and it will taste icky."  
Dean chuckled lightly as Castiel quickly swallowed the piece with a whimper and nuzzled back against Dean. "Y-you kill too?" He asked shyly and Dean gently rubbed his back and tucked him closer, one hand moving down to Cas' ass.

Sam nodded with a him and grabbed the knife that Cas had been eating with, moving it across the table and left a scratch on it before fiddling the silver item between his fingers.   
"Only people that deserves it though. That's the rule."  
"R-rule?" The little boy asked and looked at Sam, his eyes growing in size as he got curious.   
Dean smiled and while Cas was distracted, he moved his hand down in Cas' pants and gently tapped his finger against Cas' hole, moaning at the soft feeling of his puckered skin.  
"Yeah, both me and Dean got a rule through the family: only kill bad people. It runs in the family." Sam explained and moved closer, putting his hand on Cas' thigh.   
"Like a family business..." Dean whispered smugly into Cas' ear, moaning as he scratched between Cas' asscheeks with his thumb.  
The little boy gasped in shock and turned around to look at Dean. "D-daddy... W-what..."  
"Is something wrong?" Dean asked, stopping the motion but didn't pull his hand out of Cas' pants.  
"Daddy is just trying to make you... Um... happy!" Sam quickly added and ran his big hand up to Cas' groin, feeling over his tiny prick and chuckled out as he felt that Cas was hard.  
"H-happy?" Cas asked and looked at his uncle's hand, gulping thickly.  
"Doesn't it feel good?" The blonde killed asked and pulled Cas closer.  
"Y-yeah..." The boy groaned quietly and his eyes fluttered close in pleasure.

    The two men smirked as they watched in amusement the boy struggle with the feelings. This was something new to entertain their minds when they weren't up to killing.   
Sam gently moved his hand into Cas' pants and felt with his fingertips from Cas' cute baby belly down to his crotch, his thumb being as big as Cas' prick - almost bigger. He chuckled at it and looked at Dean. "He's adorable..." He leaned in and played with his lips right above Dean's jaw, "and so soft... Promise me we'll always keep him this soft.."  
   Dean couldn't hold back a chuckle and nodded. "When he gets older we'll shave, it's easy..."  
Cas, who didn't understand what they were talking about, looked back at Dean in concern but soon forgot about the two brothers as Dean continued to feel around his entrance.   
"God... I would love to just..." Dean gritted his teeth and Sam smirked, getting harder by Dean's expression.  
Dean wanted to bury his large cock in Cas' tight hole, seeing how he got stretched wide, hearing him scream to his daddy for more. He wanted to break in slowly into him, making sure Castiel would drool for dick.   
Cas whined louder and whimpered, his tiny hips rocking up into Sam's hand and he put his tiny hands over Sam's, wincing. "Feels weird..."  
Sam looked at Dean to see if his big brother wanted him to stop. Dean bit his lip and then gestured for Sam to go on. The younger Winchester gently circled Cas' tiny tip, his fingers wrap around his limb and began to move the foreskin fourth and back.   
The five year old shivered and dropped his hands to Dean's body, gripping at his daddy. "U-uncle Sammy..." He sniffled out, stating that he were worried.  
Dean gave Sam a look of slight disappointment and annoyance before he pulled his hand out from Cas' pants and Sam pulled away his hand.  
"Ssh it's okay... It's okay..." Dean pulled Cas close against his chest and kissed his forehead, feeling the boy shaking. "We just wanted to make you happy, baby...."  
"Your willy got happy..." Sam mumbled and ran a hand through Castiel's soft curls. The young boy stifled his sniffles and blushed, looking down at his pants and he whimpered; "I... I..." 

Dean noticed a wet spot on his sweatpants and sighed softly. "It's okay... Come on, let's take a shower with me and uncle Sammy..." He glanced at Sam and winked, quietly telling his brother that he'd help him with his erection.


	8. Cumsoaked pants and showersex

Dean walked upstairs to the bathroom and placed Cas on the toiletseat. "I'll take care of Cassie first... Then I'll take care of you.." Dean grinned at Sam and ran a hand down Sam's muscular chest, knowing exactly how to turn Sam on.   
Castiel looked at them innocently and wriggled his hips in discomfort. It felt so sticky on his pants.   
"Alright alright, calm down.." Dean whispered as he grabbed Cas' pants and dragged them off, gasping as he discovered that it wasn't pee!   
All over Cas' sweatpants and briefs were traces of milkywhite sticky cum.   
Dean gasped and bit his bottomlip, feeling how he got harder and he felt proudness well through his body over his little son.  
"Look what you've done Cas. That's a good boy.. Really good..." He grabbed Cas' briefs waistband with his pinky and pulled them down simply.   
Cas' thighs shivered as the cold air surrounded his willy and balls and he saw the white mess that were splattered all over his thighs and down to his butt. He flushed brightly red.  
"I'm s-sorry?" He said unsurely but Dean just giggled and shook his head, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him close to look at Cas. Sam smirked and chuckled.  
"I guess we made you happy after all..."  
Cas narrowed his eyebrows and sat up, looking down at his sticky prick.  
"Huh?" He asked and gently poked his pulsing tip, whimpering as it was hard.  
"You see this white thing?" Dean asked softly, "this is your... Uh... 'Happy juices'.." He blushed as he tried to make it sound like something Cas would like. "It means you're happy and healthy!"  
Cas pursed his lips before whispering. "But... I'm not feeling so happy, Daddy! It felt w-weird..."  
"At least then you're healthy," Sam interrupted to help his brother, "you wouldn't like to go see a big old doctor who would look at you ALL naked and then give you a shot, right?" 

The baby whimpered and shook his head quickly, looking at Dean to see if Sam were just scaring him.  
"As long as your happy juices comes out from your prick every day, then you're all healthy... And when you'll get used to it it won't feel as weird." Dean picked his boy up and rocked him carefully, holding one hand beneath Cas' bum and then other one around his back. He poked at Cas' entrance again and snickered as Castiel grunted.

"Alright, I'll help you shower, baby, and then I'll help uncle Sammy. Sometimes adults needs to make each other feel happy too." The blonde man hummed and pulled off Cas' his shirt before he went over to Sammy and slowly unzipped his jeans, pulling them down to expose his firm ass and bulging briefs. "Oh.. Someone's ready for some help..." Dean smirked teasingly and then sadistically smacked Sam's bulge, making the younger man wince in pain and shock. He wasn't too surprised though - Dean liked rough sex, and if that was what Sam needed to do to make his big brother happy then so be it.   
Sam gritted out an: "thank you sir.." for having Dean smack him and Dean grinned, kissing at Sam's neck.  
"That's a good boy... Remember my title.." He hummed and pulled on Sam's waistband, pulling it out just to snap it back hard.   
Sam growled out but stayed still, knowing better than to move.  
Cas got down from the seat and went over to his daddy, poking his leg to get his attention.  
"W-why are you hurting uncle Sammy?"  
Dean looked down at his cute little boy and glanced at Sam. "I'm not hurting him. Uncle Sammy likes it." He said simply and gestured to Sam. "Sam, take Cas into the shower while I get undressed..."  
The brown haired man nodded and picked Cas up, holding him on his hip as he walked into the shower.   
"Why did you call him 'sir'?"   
Sam looked down at the curious boy and sighed, cursing over this boy's curiosity. Boys and girls this age were so sneaky and always had to know.   
"It's a game me and Daddy plays, where he is like... A cop, for example, and I've been a bad thief, so he gotta punish me and I gotta show him respect."

Cas furrowed his eyebrows but shrugged. He had played it in kindergarten with Anna, so he knew what it was all about. But Cas hadn't smacked her, and Anna hadn't called him sir, just 'cop'.  
He clung onto Sam as Sam turned on the water, letting the medium warm water warm up their bodies and Sam sighed in relief. He needed this big time.

Dean grinned as he got into the shower, humming: "my two favorite boys at once..." He wrapped his arms around Sam's hips and pulled him close, having Cas in between them. He smirked and began to gently kiss Sam, feeling his brother's erection brush against his thighs. Cas watched them a little and then felt Dean's fingers touch against his boyhole again.  
"D-D..." Castiel whimpered and tensed up, his little thingie pulsing with need. Dean smirked at the sight and hummed, pulling away from Sam's lips just to place his lips against Cas' neck and ears. He smirked as his hands turned wet in the shower and he pecked at Castiel's hole. He slowly pushed one finger in, feeling how the tight ring of muscles sucked him in on its own and he grunted.  
"That's a good boy..." He murmured, watching Cas gasp in confusion and delight.  
The young blonde killer returned to his needy little brother, moving his other hand to stroke Sam's cock between them, his thumb running hard at Sam's sensitive slit and moving his hand up and down quickly. He chuckled at the sight of his needy boys, the boy and the man both gasping in pleasure. Dean crooked his finger inside of Cas, easily reaching to the boy's prostate. Castiel squealed in shock and tensed up, pulling away from Dean to snuggle up against his uncle.  
"DADDY!" He sniffled in fear, feeling how that white thing dripped from his willy again. He spilled his happy juices all over uncle Sammy's stomach and he looked up at Sam apologetic.

The man didn't seem mad though, and he smirked gently at Cas before looking at Dean, the blonde obvious happy. He pulled out his finger and gave it to Sam' who quickly engulfed the finger between his lips and sucked it off.

"That a boy... My good boys, aren't you?" Dean smirked and pulled Cas close, holding him under his arms in front of himself. He nibbled his nose gently with a bright smile, watching the boys insecure expression. "You're such a good boy, Cassie... Daddy's so proud of you..." He murmured and Cas have him a small shy smile. "Go and dry off while Daddy helps uncle Sammy.." Dean put Cas on a towel on the bathroom floor and wrapped another towel around the boy, chuckling as the boy nearly disappeared beneath the towel.

Sam rested against the bathroom wall, moaning as he stroked himself. He always was an easy cummer when he were having a shower, by unknown reasons. He gasped as he got pushed against the wall harder and heard Dean grunt into his ear.   
"Jerking off without me, huh?" He tugged on Sam's hair and smacked his little brother's ass sharply, smirking darkly as the younger man tensed up.  
Sam winced and opened his eyes, looking at Dean in slight fear. "I... I... Sorry, sir..."  
Sam winced as Dean smacked his heavy balls and Dean watched them sway slightly with a mocking chuckle.  
"You're such a whore for me... Aren't you?"   
Sam nodded quickly and his thighs shivered at the words. His cock were nearly in a purple shade as it was needy to cum.   
Dean grinned and spun Sam around, mumbling: "play with your hole.. Open yourself up for me..." He commanded and began to stroke himself in waiting for Sam to get ready for him.

The younger man whined in disappointment - he loved it when Dean opened him up - but then began to do it, smearing his quite wet fingers over his puckering, gently plunging two inside and he gasped, whining as he couldn't reach his sweet spot on his own. He was used to getting stretched, and his hole were soon loose enough for a third finger.  
"Hmm... Not as good when you can't reach your sweet spot, isn't it Sammy?" Dean teased and slapped Sam's firm bum, smirking evilly as his baby brother winced in pain.  
"Y-yes sir... It's not a-as good w-when... When I can't reach... It's... B-better when you d-do... It..."  
Dean grinned and soothed Sam's ass with his hand gently. "That's better... Next time you wanna jerk off then maybe you'll make a smarter decision..."

Sam nodded weakly and pushed in a fourth finger, just having his thumb outside of his tight heat and he gasped, arching up as he crooked his fingers inside of himself to open up perfectly for his brothers huge cock.  
Dean growled quietly and hummed. "I think you're ready, you little slut..."   
He slapped Sam's hand away and pushed in hard, groaning as he could get in the whole way and his balls slapped against Sam's thighs and ass. The younger man squeaked in surprise as his bundle of nerves got slammed into. Sam dug his nails into the wall and growled deeply, feeling his older brother fucking his hole hard and mercilessly, his hands squeezing Sam's asscheeks bloodred.


	9. Plans

As Sam and Dean walked out off the shower (Sam with a sore red ass and cum coated thighs), they found Cas sleeping in the big mess of towels. Dean smirked and picked up his little boy, pulling him over his shoulder as he went, still naked, to their bedroom and set him down gently with a hum. "Goodnight my cute little baby..." He whispered into Cas' ear and went back to Sam.   
"When are you gonna train him?" Sam asked quietly as he dried his long brown hair.  
"Train him?" Dean hummed and dried his cock and balls gently before grabbing his shirt and sweatpants, "I guess soon... I'll just have to make him calm down about this all first.."

Sam nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll go get a sexual predator tomorrow... If you want we can have dinner and then show Cas how to do it in your playroom?"  
"Which playroom?" Dean joked and rolled his eyes, "I get it, I get it... If you takes him to the chamber while Castiel won't notice, then it'll be okay. All we need to do is to talk to him to make him understand."  
Sam snickered and nodded. "Take him out for shopping or something and I'll handle the victim."  
Dean smirked and moved close to Sam, sucking at his sweat spot and then bit down in the back of Sam's neck, biting through the skin and licking the blood away. The younger Winchester groaned and smirked lightly. He was used to it.

Later, when Sam had went home and Dean had been taking care of some cleaning in the livingroom, Castiel woke up and rubbed his eyes, grabbing Jimmy as he walked downstairs buttnaked. He didn't care much about that, too young to understand, and he walked into the livingroom to see Dean in the couch.   
"Daddy?" He asked tiredly and yawned brightly, "Where's Uncle Sammy?"  
"Uncle Sammy had to go home and have dinner," Dean smiled as he turned to his son. He picked Cas up with his hands beneath Cas' arms and put him in his lap, hugging him tightly as he placed kisses over Cas' head. "Daddy loves you so much! And uncle Sammy loves you too! Soooooo much!"  
Cas giggled and pulled away lightly to breathe. He patted Dean's stomach and blushed as he whispered: "guess what day it is tomorrow..."

The blonde man frowned lightly and tilted his head. "It's Saturday, right? And Uncle Sammy will come over and watch a game with us and have dinner. Doesn't that sound good?" He pulled Castiel closer and held the boy tightly and protectively, hoping the boy wouldn't mind that Sam came over.  
"It's not that, Daddy!" Cas giggled, "I'll turn old tomorrow! I'll be 6!" He clapped his hands happily and smiled at Dean's slightly shocked expression.

Dean smiled brightly and hummed. "Oh you'll be a big boy then.." He smiled proudly and hummed. It would be perfect for cas' first kill! "I know that Uncle Sammy has something planned for you..." He snickered darkly in amusement and kissed Cas' head.   
"He has?" Cas squealed in excitement, tensing up like an energetic puppy and he placed his hands on Dean's strong shoulders.  
"Yeah, but you're not allowed to see until tomorrow night, so why don't you and I go out for some shopping while he fix dinner and your present?" The killer smiled, his hands wandering up Cas' lower back and rubbed his neck softly, feeling more responsible and loved than in years. He loved the idea of going out to shop with Cas, he loved the idea of being with Cas forever and ever. 

Castiel nodded quickly with a bright smile and threw himself against Dean, hugging him tightly. As he bustled his face into Dean's neck, Dean could hear him whispering; "I love you, Daddy..."  
And Dean's heart swell with happiness. He wrapped his masculine arms around the tiny body and stood up, hugging Cas as tight as possible without crushing him.   
"I love you too, baby..."


	10. Birthday boy!

Cas woke up snuggled against Dean's chest with Jimmy pressed in a grip beneath his armpit.  
The boy yawned and stretched before he remembered the day and squeaked: "DADDY! DADDY ITS MY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" 

Had he still be living with his mummy, and she'd still be alive, he wouldn't had dared to do that. She would've stormed into his room and scold him and then locking his door until dinner time! His other birthdays were often spent in the livingroom with a few cookies that he got from Anna in his kindergarten class and juice, watching a movie with his mummy while she was puffing on a cigarette.  
Dean opened his eyes quickly and scratched at his jaw a little (he would need to shave soon) and then sat up, picking Cas up above the bed and swinging him gently over his head. "It's your birthday!" He chuckled sweetly, effortlessly swinging Cas above his head, having the boy laughing hysterically.  
Dean looked at the clock and hummed, happy to see that Cas wasn't one of these kids who woke up at 5 in the morning each day! It was 10;45 in the morning and the shops should've opened up. He set Cas down and ran a hand through his messy dark brown hair, smirking as it was still so incredibly soft from yesterday's shower.  
"Alright baby, Daddy's gonna get us dressed and then we'll go for some shopping for my birthday boy."  
Cas' blue moon formed eyes sparkled and he nodded, kissing Dean's chin on instinct before he slid off the edge of the bed and ran to grab a pair of sweatpants from his rucksack. 

The blonde stood up, stretching and grabbing a pair of jeans, murmuring in delight as he watched Cas walk all bare. He still hadn't got dressed, and Dean didn't want anything more than to have Castiel like this all the time. All bare and exposed for him to see, his tight asshole showing, his round asscheeks bouncing as he walked, his tiny cock swaying over his perfect tiny ballsack and his nipples almost as small as his baby teethe. God, Dean wanted to pinch him, and hold him and press into him tightly and make him beg to him for cum and more.

But it had to wait, and Dean knew it. He cared for the boy too much to damage him. Even if the serial killer easily could push his huge member into the boys heat, he didn't want it. He didn't want to have his baby crying, he didn't want him to be scared. At least not scared of his Daddy and Uncle Sammy.

Dean pulled on his jeans and texted Sam;  
It's Cas' bday. The victim will be a perfect gift! I'll take him shopping in five min and you can make dinner and put the victim in the chamber 

He put the phone on the bed and walked over to Cas, picking him up and kissing his chin as he placed his baby on the bed next to his phone and helped him to pull on the pants. He saw that Cas glanced at the phone and gripped the baby's fragile ankles, holding him still. "It's about your birthday presents. Don't want to ruin the fun, or want we?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and smiled jokingly, pulling Castiel into his arms before pulling on a shirt with a bee on it. "No Daddy, don't wanna ruin the fun," Cas smiled politely and giggled. 

A buzz told them that Sam had sent an answer and Dean read the message with a grin: 

Alright, I'll fix it. I'll bring another gift that'll be important for the later plans XD 

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his flannel, setting it on him before brushing a hand through his hair. Brushing his teeth?... Nah it could wait. The important stuff was to get Cas away from the house until everything was settled. Dean picked Cas up and went downstairs, helping him to pull on his boots before pulling on his own shoes and his leatherjacket before they walked out to the front porch, Cas running towards the impala in excitement. Dean chuckled as Cas nearly tripped and fell as he ran so fast that his short legs couldn't keep up. "Be careful, sweetie," he smiled and opened the door for Cas, making sure he was buckled up before he went to the drivers seat. 

"Daddy, why do we need to go shopping?" The boy asked as Dean started the engine and drove off towards the town. "We need to buy you some clothes, baby, and we need sweets, because it's someone's birthday..." He teased and tickled Cas' under his chin, chuckling as the baby giggled. "Also, Daddy needs to buy some groceries, and you'll help Daddy with that, won't you? Now when you're a big boy." Castiel nodded quickly and smiled brightly, puffing out his chest at the fact that he were now 6 years old! He looked out through the window and hummed as they drove pass a neighborhood with a playground. There was a few kids on the swings and Cas wished that he could be one of them. But he knew he had to help his Daddy, and after all that had happen this last couple of days he knew that some people that seemed nice were bad and needed to... disappear. Driving through town, passing a few fast food restaurants and barber shops, they finally got to the mall. Dean turned to Cas as he parked and took his tiny head in his hands. "Alright baby. Now, no talk about killing. Understand? You let me talk and you stay quiet." "B-but... Why?" Cas asked in confusion and his hands clenched as he tried to understand. 

"Because people doesn't know i am a killer, which is good because then I can work in peace. They are happy that I kill bad guys though, although they don't know it's me who does it. But if they found out it was me, they would force Daddy into a horrible place, and you'd have to go live with a bad person who would hurt you..." He decided to scare Cas a little more by pulling Cas closer and his voice became husky as he snarled, "and he'd hurt you so much you wish you were dead... And daddy wouldn't be able to protect you.. Is that what you want, Cas?" Pleased, he watched as the boy began to cry lightly, his eyes turning big and scared with fear and tears ran down his cheeks as he hiccuped; "no! No I d-d-don't wa-a-ant that!" He grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled him close, hugging him tightly as he sniffled into Dean's stomach. He smirked a little and patted Cas' head, rubbing his back as he shushed him. "Don't worry... As long as you're quiet and doesn't tell anyone then nothing bad will happen..." He pulled Castiel against his chest and kissed his forehead, softly wiping Cas' puffy eyes and kissed his nose. "Daddy loves you, baby.." "I l-l-looove y-you too-o..." Cas hiccuped lightly and dried his wet cheeks from tears before he hugged Dean again, burying his face into his chest. Wiping his baby's eyes, Dean got out from the car and balanced Cas on his hip as he walked into the mall. Castiel lost concentration of crying as he looked around, seeing big signs for shoeshops and restaurants and toy shops and one shop only for make up. He gasped and pointed at every single shop. "LOOK!" Dean chuckled and nodded gently, letting his son look around as much as he wanted. 

The walked into a shop with children's clothing and Dean set the boy down on the ground. "Don't run away," he said strictly and Cas nodded, quietly promising his Daddy not to run away from him. He took Dean's hand and pulled him towards a few cute shirts with dinosaurs on them. Dean picked out a few shirts and a few jeans in stretch material for kids and a few shorts. He also, when no one saw, picked out a few panties for his little boy. He would look cute in it. 

Dean frowned as he stood ready to pay and was on his way to place the clothes on the desk when he heard the cashier squeal. "Dean! You're back!" Dean looked up and smiled as he saw his cousin Jo, her blonde hair tucked behind her ears and she smiled brightly. 

"I haven't seen you like in forever god I got so much to tell you and mum can't wait to do your special burgers again and have you heard about-" the young woman got quiet as she noticed the tiny brown haired boy by Dean's side. 

Castiel hid his blushing face behind Dean and tugged on his hand tightly. Dean smiled and pulled Cas closer for encourage. 

"Well, Jo, I got some news. I decided to adopt a kid. And here he is. His names Cas." Dean smiled brightly and proudly at Jo's shocked face expression and picked Cas up, holding him close against his chest. 

Jo put her hand over her mouth as she was close to squealing by the sight. She then took Castiel's face in her hand and nuzzled her nose against his. "Oh god he's soooo cuuuuute look at him Dean I didn't know you wanted a kid but I'm so glad you got one ooooh!" 

Dean tugged on Cas in slight jealousy that Jo touched his boy and he smiled, gritting his teeth behind his lips. "It's actually Cas' 6th birthday today," he said quietly and rocked Cas in his arms to have to boy look at him. Cas nodded and smiled brightly, giggling shyly at it all. 

"Oh my god! We'll then I can give you a little present.." Jo giggled and whispered, "I pay for half of the clothes, alright? It's on me. Just for this cute birthday boy." She smiled softly, petting Cas' hair and Dean smiled back. Sometimes Jo were awesome. 

The blonde girl quickly took half the money and put the clothes in two bags, smirking. "You'll come to my mother's restaurant soon, ey?" 

Dean took the bags and chuckled, holding Cas against his hip with one arm draped around his lowerback. "Of course! Cas gotta taste Ellen's famous burgers, and he will soon. That's a promise." He waved and giggled as Cas raised his hand as well and waves good bye to Jo. 

"She was nice," Castiel hummed as they went through the mall, Dean holding him up without any effort. "Yeah she was..." Dean nodded and looked towards the doors. "Would you like to go home?" He smiled as he looked at his watch, seeing they had been there for longer than he though. Sam had to be done and ready now. 

"Yeah," Cas nodded, excited because he knew his uncle had planned something for him and he trusted his Uncle and Daddy. This would for sure be the best birthday ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much for your comments! I love you guys and everytime I see your comments it makes my heart skip a beat <3


	11. Baby's first time

As they finally arrived at home Dean could smell the meat and he sighed happily. "Sammy got us pork!" He gasped and took Cas in his arms and the bags in his hand to go inside. His stomach growled eagerly and Castiel giggled, looking around to try and catch a glimpse of his present.   
"Daddy, when will I get my present?" He asked with a small pout as they got through the door. His uncle walked over and smiled, taking Cas from Dean and holding him on his hip.   
"You'll get it after dinner," he poked Cas' nose softly and the boy nodded, accepting it simply. 

They got inside and Sam returned to the kitchen while Dean lead Cas up to the bedroom, the killer's excitement boiling beneath his skin. He set the bags on his big bed and smiled at Cas, pride filling him as he eyed the boy. "How does it feel, baby? Turning 6... You're getting old." He chuckled lightly and Cas smiled in selfpride, walking closer to his daddy.  
"It feels good..." He nodded and held his arms up for Dean to pick him up. The killer lifted him up on the bed and opened the bags, humming.   
"I think that - because this is such a big day - you should wear big boy pants."  
He pulled out one of the pair of panties he had bought for Cas, they had the color of purple and a cute bow in the front that would be like a crown above Cas' bare dick. He couldn't refuse a smirk to plaster across his face and he looked at his baby who seemed a little taken back.  
"Or..." Dean trailed of lightly as he thought of a good way to get Cassie into the panties. "Maybe you wanna be a baby and not wearing big boy pants..." He hummed and put the panties back in the bag. "But.... Babies doesn't celebrate their birthdays..."

He saw how he finally cracked the boy who began to sniffle in fear and quickly reached for the panties to show his daddy that he really was a big boy. He quickly pulled his pants off and his briefs and dragged the tight panties up over his thighs and cute bubble butt. He whined at the weird feeling of his crotch getting squeezed and Dean could now clearly see the shape of Cas' dick.  
He licked his lips and pulled Cas into his lap, kissing his cheek. "That's a good boy... Being so good for me and looking so cute for Daddy..."  
The tiny boy blushed and couldn't hold back a small giggle as Dean kissed him.  
"Well now, let's eat..." Dean smirked and put one of Cas' new shirts on his body, but no pants. He wanted to be able to see Cas' privates the whole time. 

The blonde carried Cas downstairs where Sam had already placed the delicious smelling food on the table and a pack of Fanta, something that Cas found highly interesting and he puffed out his chest like a proud hen as Sam simply called it 'big boy juice'. They began to eat - Dean cutting the meat up for Cas - and Sam hummed: "well, now when you're a big boy, maybe it's time for you to help me and Daddy with the family business..." He said it in a normal kind of tone, trying to make it as original and normal sounding as possible. Both he and Dean wants Cas to get used to it, and then they had to make it sound like it wasn't much big of a deal.   
The little boy looked up at Sam, his mouth filled with pork and fries and he tilted his head.   
"Me and Uncle Sammy are like superheroes, remember?" Dean asked softly and placed his hand on Cas' thigh, gently rubbing the smooth skin with his thumb. He smiled as Castiel nodded and swallowed down the food with Fanta. "Well, if you wanna be a real Winchester, and really be in our family, then you need to help me and Uncle Sammy, don't you want that?"  
"Y-yes," Cas nodded and swallowed his drink with a clucking sound, "but... Does... Does that mean I have to k-kill people?" His eyes turned wide and Dean felt how he tensed up.  
"We're just getting rid of the bad humans..." Dean mumbled softly and pecked Cas' chin so softly and gentle that the baby soon relaxed.  
"All superheroes does that, and if you're a real big boy then you'd do that too," Sam shrugged and took another forkful with food, putting some strains of hair behind his ear.   
Cas felt his cheeks heating up and he bit his lowerlip, his stomach twitching in slight disapproval.   
"But... It's wrong... And... Bad..." He said, unsure if he believed it or not.

Dean looked at him in disappointment and whispered; "do you think me and Uncle Sammy is bad? Do you think we're wrong? Are Batman wrong, Cas? Is the police wrong?" His expression turned stern as he suddenly felt his heart shatter and his heart got filled with lust to slap Castiel across the face.  
Sam saw his brother slowly loosing his temper by the words and put his hand over Dean's hand.  
"Don't you see that you're hurting Daddy now, Cas?" He asked softly but sternly and narrowed his eyebrows, knowing this would work.  
Guilt often worked.

The young boy whimpered and looked at Dean and saw him grimacing like never before, as if he was on the edge of crying and Castiel disliked it more than he disliked the thought of killing. "D-Daddy? Don't b-be sad..." He whispered and set his hand on Dean's as well, but this time Dean pulled his hand away, snorting coldly.  
"You think I'm wrong and bad..." He muttered and looked away, seeing how Sam could almost not hold back a smirk. Oh god, were they good at manipulating or what?  
"I didn't mean that!" Cas whimpered, his blue eyes turning blank as they got filled with tears and his lower lip shuddered, "Daddy... I didn't mean that! You're not bad or wrong and Uncle Sammy isn't wrong either!" A tear ran down his cheek as the tiny boy looked down into his lap, fear and guilt rushing over him like a tsunami. 

To his relief, he felt two strong, warm arms around him and Dean set him in his lap, wiping his eyes with his finger as he shushed his baby boy. Dean kissed his head softly and hummed, still with that stern look on his face.  
"I'm so-orry-y-y..." Cas sniffled shakily and nestled his face against Dean's chest. To his relief, Dean held him closer and Castiel heard him mumble:  
"It's okay... But don't say it again..."   
"Do you wanna be a part of this family?" Sam interrupted and Cas opened his puffy red eyes, eyeing his uncle and nodding quickly without any hesitation. Sam smiled softly at him and moved closer with his chair. "Well then, are you ready for your present?"

Cas looked up at Dean, who now looked like normal, and then looked down while he continued to sniffle.  
"Y-yes, uncle Sammy..." He hiccuped slightly and Dean smirked at him, pulling him closer and kissing his jaw.   
The two men got up from their chairs and Dean held Cas tightly as they walked to a door beneath the stairs, which was Dean's torture chamber with sound proof walls. Sam turned on the lights from the roof and Cas quickly hid his face in the crook of Dean's neck.  
The man in the chair winced abs tried to scream through the gag. He was tied up, which was kinda unnecessary because Sam had drugged him to the point that the man could barely hold his eyes open or hear.  
Dean held Cas gently as he whispered: "look, baby.... Look at your toy..." He smiled sweetly at his baby as Castiel slowly turned to look at the naked man. He didn't look at all like Uncle Sam and Dean and he seemed tired.   
"Daddy... I'm- I'm scared...." He whispered, almost shyly as he tugged on Dean's shirt.   
The older man smiled and cooed quietly for Cas as they slowly moved closer.   
"It's okay... He can't hurt you... He's a bad man... He's been hurting boys like you Cas. He has been hurting kids. Is that right of him?"  
Cas quickly shook his head and swiped his thumb over his mouth, sucking on it just a little as he got more and more scared.   
"Good, then what do we need to do?" Dean continued asking and lifted Cas away from his comfortable position against Dean's chest and held him instead just a few inches from the man, the poor kid shaking with fear.  
"I... I g-gotta kill him..." He swallowed thickly and looked back at Sam and his Daddy.   
"That's a good boy..." Sam smiled gently and showed Cas a small knife that he put in Cas' hand.   
When the boy seemed confused beyond belief, Dean smirked and wrapped his hand around Cas' hand to guide him.   
"Here, Daddy will show you..." He whispered into Cas' ear softly and kissed his cheek. He could see how Cas almost smiled but then it went away and the boy looked insecure again. Castiel blinked as Dean guided his hand to the man's ear and slowly cut through it, the blood squirting out like toothpaste from its tube and the man choke on his screams, gurgling manically.   
Sam smiled encouragingly and pointed at his eye. Dean nodded and guided Cas' hand to the man's eye, cooing as if he were talking to a tiny baby. "There goes the airplane, and right into a cloud! Oh look at that," he smiled, playing with the knife and he pressed it through the man's eye.  
And then he heard the magic sound of laughter. Cas was laughing.  
Dean smirked in proudness and murmured: "you think the plane should go through the other clouds too?"  
Castiel couldn't help but laugh again and nod, Dean sounded so funny and the man looked funny with a hole through him. They did the same with the other eye and Cas giggled, looking back at Dean. "Did I do good?" He asked hopefully and Dean kissed his nose.  
"You did great... Now, you just gotta do this..." He said and guided his son's hand to the man's throat and slowly cut open it, letting Cas see every second and every blood drop rush out off the disgusting bastard's life.   
Cas giggled lightly, his laugh sounding like angelic songs and Dean and Sam looked at each other, marveled by how well this was going.   
"You're such a good boy, aren't you?" Dean smiled proudly and nipped at Cas' neck, and Castiel nodded.


	12. The 5 years time skip: pubes

Dean smiled as he saw Cas return from school, the sun shining through his brown hair and made him look delicious as always.   
It  had been a hard discussion if Castiel would be going to school or get homeschooled. Dean had to admit that he didn't want Cas to either wander of alone to school and be in a building with people all alone, nor did he like the thought of his boy being away from him for so long.  
After a lot of talking and arguing, Sam had finally won and they signed Cas up for a school not too far away. He could walk to school and if Dean took a walk or needed to drive into town to buy groceries, he always passed the school yard and could get a glimpse of his sweet little boy.  
Sam had moved in after they all clearly got along and Cas loved uncle Sammy. 

The 11 year old walked in and glanced at them quickly and Dean reached his arm out to hug him but instead of the usual hug, the boy ran upstairs and Dean heard him slam the door.   
When Cas turned older, they had renovated Sam's old room for him but Castiel preferred sleeping with Sam and Dean than sleeping in his room. Although he was 11, he still had horrible nightmares. And Dean and Sam didn't have any problems at all by having the boy's smooth body between them.   
By the years, the boy got used to having the two killers touching him and even convinced him to touch them, not considering it weird as it was normal to him. 

Dean looked at Sam and the brunette looked back, shrugging in confusion before they both began their walk upstairs. Dean clenched his fists as he considered it being bullies that made Cas upset, meanwhile Sam whispered into Dean's ear that maybe it was because of the killings?   
Dean snorted it off though, but deep down he was anxious. What if Cas decided that killing was wrong?  
Dean knocked on the door with his knuckle and hummed: "Baby? What's wrong?" He could hear Castiel breathe shakily and he glanced at Sam. "Do you wanna talk to uncle Sammy?"   
"No..." Cas snapped through the door, "leave me alone..."   
Sam felt a sting in his heart, because usually the boy enjoyed talking to him. It sounded like the boy was on the edge of tears and Dean took a deep breathe, gesturing for Sam to stay outside before he resolutely opened the door. The blonde quickly ducked as his son threw the old teddy bear at him.  
"What the hell do you think you're doi-" Dean scolded before he melted at the sight of his son lying in his bed, his face buried into the pillow as he sniffled. The man quickly sat down by Cas' body and didn't waste any time. Pulling the boy to his chest, Dean carded his fingers through Cas' hair and hushed him: "ssh... Daddy's here... It's okay, I'm here, baby..."  
As he knew would do, Cas nuzzled his face into his father's chest and wetted it with his tears, his body trembling as he breathed shakily and he tugged on Dean's arm.   
"So-somethings... Uh... W-wrongh..." He spoke sloppily, having a hard time talking while crying. He didn't dare look at his daddy, and his fingers dug into Dean's arm.  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Dean questioned and rubbed Cas' back, rocking the poor boy in his lap. 

"M-my body..." Castiel sniffled out before he got another sob attack and couldn't get out a single word.  
Dean pursed his lips and held Cas in place as he said - loud enough for Sam to hear - : "make us some warm chocolate, and pancakes with honey.."  
Hearing Sammy grunting in approval, Dean went back to cradling his poor baby.  
Hearing his brother in the kitchen, Dean effortlessly picked Cas up and held him against his chest as he walked downstairs. Cas was still kinda short and was still easy to carry. Dean set him down in a chair and quickly gave him the cup of chocolate. The young boy put his lips to the cup and sipped shakily on the warm liquid, and Dean could finally ask.  
"There's nothing wrong with your body, sweetie..."  
"It is!" Cas sniffled out and set the cup on the table, his whole body seemed scared.   
"Tell me what's wrong..." Dean said, taking a deep breathe to keep himself calm and give Cas time, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere by losing patience.  
Sam sat down on another chair and placed the pancakes on a plate next to Castiel's chocolate, cocking his eyebrows in concern.  
"I... I..." Cas sniffled, a bright shade of pink covering his cheeks, "I w-went to the bathroom in s-school and saw t-that... I... I don't k-know..." He bursted out a loud sob again as he couldn't even describe the horrific thing he had seen.

The blonde slowly moved his hand to Cas' thigh, the boy so used to it now that he didn't even care. He knew better than making a fuss of things that his father and uncle had already explained. 

"Baby, let me take a look... And if you're good then maybe I'll make you happy..." Dean muttered softly, gaining a glance from his boy and Cas nodded, his breathe hitching as he tried to control it.  
Dean gently searching his way down into Cas' jeans and inside of his panties that he had bought for a few weeks ago, with the text: 'daddy's little girl' across the butt. He frowned as he felt something that he had never felt before and hummed, tapping the soft curl of hair. Dean pursed his lips so he wouldn't smirk and pulled on Cas' panties and jeans to get a better look and his cock throbbed as he saw the black locks sitting over the root of his son's cock.  
"Huh... I know what kind of problem this is..." He nodded and Cas' eyes widened.  
"Take it away!" The boy sniffled out, "take it away!" He jabbed at Dean's arm and the man nodded, looking at Sam.   
"Alright, go to the bathroom and strip, me and Uncle Sammy will be there soon..." He murmured and tapped the boy's cheek as Cas stumbled off, tears trilling down his face.  
As soon as Cas had disappeared and Sam heard the bathroom door open and close as the teen walked in, he moved closer to Dean. "What's wrong? Is he alright?"  
Dean couldn't hide his smirk anymore and chuckled quietly. "He's grown his first pubes..."  
Sam's cheeks turned red and he put his hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles and he ran a hand through his long brown hair. "Awe... Well, we've planned for this. I'll get the shaving cream..."  
"God, I think this is the perfect day," Dean interrupted and took Sam's hand, "we deserve some fun; we've taken care of him, raised him, given him food, toys, clothes. It's time." He grinned darkly and Sam gulped, understanding what Dean meant and he got hard immediately.


	13. Poor little boys needs cock

Castiel was sitting on the floor as Sam and Dean entered the bathroom, his eyes puffy from crying and his cheeks red.  
"C-can you t-take it away now?" He sniffled weakly and pleaded with his eyes, his legs shaking and he looked down at his groin.  
The brothers shared a wink and Dean leaned down, gently moving his hand over Cas' crotch and nipping with his fingers at the dark locks, smirking as the young boy winced.  
"Daddy and Uncle Sammy will make it better... But you gotta do exactly as we says or it'll get worse. You don't wanna go to the doctor, right?"  
Castiel shook his head quickly, already knowing from his dad's explanation that the doctor was mean and scary.  
Dean grinned in pride and sat down on the toiletseat, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his rockhard, pulsing member and the blonde imagined how stretched Cas' hole would be from it's size.  
"Now, Daddy needs you to try and get this in your mouth. It will help and it will make both of us happy. Meanwhile, Uncle Sammy will take care of your boyhole. Alright?"  
The boy looked from his dad to his uncle, a blush spreading across his cheeks and he nodded hesitantly. He was slightly used to move his thumb across his father's and uncle's swollen red tips, but that was it. He had never bothered to ask, this was just something that they always did. It was usual.  
Deep down, it felt wrong. Horribly wrong. But daddy knew best, and always had. Castiel crawled over, all naked, towards Dean and glanced up at him like an innocent vulnerable little kitten. He saw his Daddy tugging on the limb two times before tapping it against his thigh to show that he wanted Cas to begin. 

Castiel opened his mouth and settled Dean's top by his pink wet lips and began to push it in, his eyes tearing up as he immediately choke. He pulled away again, his lowerlip shaking.   
"I c-c-can't!" He sniffled and Dean gently massaged the back of his son's neck.  
"It's okay... Slowly ease it in. Try again. And be slow." He explained quietly and put his head back between the warm lips that urged Dean to burst.  
Happily, he watched the boy nod and do a new try, swallowing back his father's cock more and more and grasping his teeth lightly over Dean's foreskin. Dean could feel some of the small holes from were Cas had lost his baby teeth and he felt a little old. His boy was growing up so fast.  
Cas whimpered as Sam licked on his fingers and his uncle reached down and smeared the wet finger around his tight entrance. Both Sam and Dean used to do that to make him happy, and it was slight loose from all stretch through the years. "Daddy? Will this really work?" He asked hesitantly, muffled by Dean's cock.  
Dean nodded with a soft smile and grunted quietly, carding his fingers through Cas' messy hair, "of course. Don't you trust Daddy when he says he'll fix it?"

Castiel knew better than doubt his father and quickly shook his head, mumbling: "I t-trust you, daddy..."  
A soft gasp escaped his mouth as Sam entered his hole with a single finger, beginning to slid the item in and out and twisting it to loose the channel up further. 

Dean groaned by the sight of his hot and horny little brother stretching his adorable - and oh so innocent- son, and his baby having his mouth stuffed with his daddy's cock. Not bothering to think about all that could go wrong, the blonde grasped a handful of Cas' dark brown curls and pushed him down a little more, feeling the boy's throat protesting by choking and trying to push Dean out.   
"Cas... Relax, sweetie..." He whispered, a little impatient, and held the boy in place effortlessly.  
Castiel gagged and his eyes teared up even more before he adjusted and sighed in relief as his father's member slid in without the boy choking.  
Sam moaned as he watched them and pulled out his finger, spreading Cas' asscheeks and spitting at his entrance and between his cheeks, eagerly watching the saliva running down and getting sucked in by Cas' hole.   
"Damn it, boy... You're doing very well..." He praised his nephew and smirked, smoothly moving one hand to squeeze Cas' ballsack and massaging them gently, feeling how his tiny testicles turned heavy as the boy got horny.  
Sam and Dean both knew that Castiel didn't understand that he got horny (they had tried to keep him as innocent and unknowing as possible) but he would learn soon enough. And when he learned what they were doing, and what he was being, then he would be stuck with the need of cock.   
"Bitch?" Dean smirked at Sam, "I think our baby boy would need some tongue... Maybe it'll help him.." He grinned smugly and Cas gazed up at his dad in concern.  
Sam nodded and gently licked a stripe from Cas' lower back and down to his hole. Oh god, did Castiel taste good?  
He tasted so fresh, so innocent, so incredibly young. Dean felt Cas' lips move lightly as he moaned and the blonde hummed, slowly guiding his cock in and out off Cas' mouth, humming gently as he continued to hold Cas' head in place.  
"Stay there and don't move Cas! And do not close your mouth. Do you understand?" He asked, pulling out off Cas' heat and making eye contact with his baby.  
The young boy looked up at him, his ocean blue eyes big in hesitation and concern, but he still nodded. Daddy wanted to help him, nothing else.

Dean smiled and as he began to fuck Castiel's mouth gently, Sam began to lick his hole. Sam held Cas' hips steadily and gently pulled his asscheeks apart only to get a better glimpse of the gape. Smirking, he continued the action until he restlessly shoved his big tongue into Cas, working his channel open and tasting his soft fresh and raw flesh. He curled his tongue and then lapped at his hole, amused as he heard Cas' muffled sounds of pleasure.   
"I think he's ready for you, sir..." Sam murmured softly and squeezed the round asscheek, almost drooling as he thought about how the ass bounced whenever Castiel moved.  
Dean nodded and stood up, patting his dick against Cas' jaw gently and smiled. His baby boy were gasping for air after sucking Dean's cock and he looked so vulnerable, so innocently broken and the killer could barely keep himself calm.

"Stand up, baby..." He ordered and before Cas could even obey, the man had pulled him up to his feet and pushed him against the wall slowly. Cas whined and looked over his shoulder at Dean and Sam, his eyebrows narrowing. "D-Dad?"  
Dean smirked and shook his head. "Hush now," he tutted softly and cupped Cas' perfectly round asscheek, squeezing it softly, "now, if this is gonna work you can't doubt us, and if you protest then maybe me and uncle Sammy won't help you get rid of this..." He reached around Cas' hip and took a hold of the small black curls and pulled lightly. It wasn't enough to hurt, but enough for Cas to feel it and get anxious.  
Castiel winced and nodded quickly. "Y-yes Daddy! I w-won't protest, j-just please take it away..."

Dean smiled happily and grabbed Cas gently, setting him down on the ground on his knees and he guided his upper body down to the cold bathroom floor. Castiel whined as the cold ground rubbed against his sensitive chest and he gazed up at Dean.  
"Spread your legs..." Dean hummed and stroked himself lightly to get ready. The sight was absolutely delightful: Cas' entrance were gaping, clenching and opening with each breathe Cas took and his thighs shivered weakly.  
"Looks so beautiful, baby..." Dean moaned and softly tapped his dick against Cas' ass rapidly, loving how it bounced beneath every touch. He placed his rockhard cock between the cute boy's buttcheeks and began to gently rub it between them, squeezing the cheeks together to make it feel better and Dean grunted.

Castiel whined in slight worry, wondering why his daddy was working on his butt and not in the front were the real problem was. He was on his way to question this treatment, when he felt a sting of pain rush through his body and he screamed out in shock. Something slowly filled his tight channel, making him feel like he wanted to take a shit and cry - which was a very weird feeling.   
Dean groaned and held Cas in place, knowing that it would hurt a little at first and he rubbed Cas' back.   
"Ssh ssh, doing so well Castiel.... Daddy's here. Don't worry... Daddy will make you happy, so so happy.... Gonna have you spill all your Happy juices..." Dean smirked and glanced at his brother, who were leaning against the wall, his hand massaging his swollen groin to ease the boner.

"Look what you're doing to uncle Sammy..." Dean grinned evilly and effortlessly turned Cas to look at Sam.   
The quivering boy sniffled a little. Every motion hurt and he wanted to scream for Dean to take it out, but his screams got stuck in his throat. As Castiel saw Sam he narrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what Dean meant.  
"You're spreading the disease!" Dean could almost not hold back his chuckle, and he pushed Cas towards Sam, still having half of his dick buried in his son's ass.   
Cas' face turned pale and he squeaked:  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to-"  
Sam glanced at Dean and rolled his eyes before he looked at Castiel. "Ssh, sweetie. Of course you didn't mean to do it... But now you gotta help Uncle Sammy while Daddy helps you." The brunette unzipped his jeans and pulled out his dick. His head were pulsing as if it had its own heart and his balls were swollen and heavy like stones.

Cas quickly nodded and understood without any further explanations. He put Sam's tip between his soft pink lips and began to ease it into his warm throat. 

Sam groaned and put his hand in Cas' hair, gently cradling his fingers through the soft dark locks. Dean tapped Cas' asscheek, very gently, as a reward for being so good, and then began to thrust in more. Painstakingly slow, he filled Castiel up with more and more of his eagerly cumdripping cock, and Dean thought he was going to burst and cry out all at ones. Cas was so fucking tight it was ridiculous, and they would have to fuck him regularly if they wanted him to loose up any time soon. Buttplug at night, fingering through the day... Maybe fucking him with a dildo... Dean thought to himself as he began to move fourth and back, carefully rocking his hips into Castiel and the sound of wet cock sliding in and out of raw fresh virginmeat filled the room. 

Cas squeaked around his uncle's cock and his legs began to kick a little as the feeling got unbearable. It felt as if his ass were on fire and Castiel wanted his Daddy to stop!  
Sam saw the fear in Cas' eyes and quickly began to rock his hips as well to keep up the rhythm with his older brother and to keep the boy distracted. He fucked Castiel's mouth slowly and reached down with one hand to squeeze his cock.

Dean smiled at his brother in approval and began to thrust upwards, seeking for his son's prostate - and after all training he had with Sammyas a child, he quickly found it. He snickered and thrusted up into the bundle, feeling Castiel tense up and then heard the magical sound that made it all real: Cas gasped!   
He gasped and he moaned and shivered and whimpered and it drove Sam and Dean nuts.   
To complete the fantasy that Dean and Sam had had for so long, Castiel gasped shakily:  
"More!"  
Sam smirked and rubbed the wet, leaking clit of his nephew's while Dean picked speed, the beautiful sound of his balls slapping against Cas' perfectly shaped ass made him get closer to his very core.

Thrusting harder and harder, Castiel began to squeal around Sam's dick and his teeth scraped his skin gently. The young boy's cock were in a purple shape and his balls so high up against his cock that it seemed like they would disappear. It hurt slightly, but it all meant nothing as pleasure rushed through Cas by every second.  He even began to push back against daddy's thing and felt how Dean's balls smacked harder against him and how Dean held Cas' hips tighter, rubbing circles into his soft flesh.   
Castiel tasted something weird and salty and looked up at his uncle in confusion, watching Sam toss his head back with a loud groan as he lazily spilled his load into the young boy's mouth. Cas was too exhausted to even try and keep, whatever it was, in and let it stroll down his mouth to his chest and down to the floor.

"See there baby..." Sam mumbled and grabbed a bathroom towel, wiping Cas' mouth as if he were a baby. "You made Uncle Sammy spill his Happy Juices..." He smiled, proud over the cute little boy and Cas just nodded, leaning into his uncle's touch.   
Dean was growling under his breathe as he manically thrusted in faster and faster, chasing his own orgasm and he leaned down, squeezing Castiel's tiny genitals as he finally reached his release. He quickly wrapped his hand around Cas' dick and squeezed it roughly, forcing his son into a orgasm as he painted Castiel's inside with his cum.  
"HOLY SSSSHHHHIIIT!" Cas screamed so loudly that his ears hurt, but he couldn't care less, and he collapsed against the ground, growling out nonsense as something warm filled his bottom. He sniffed quietly, his chest heaving a little as he was so tired.

The blonde killer pulled out his now limp cock, cum dripping from his son's trainwrecked ass, and he smiled gently at the exhausted boy.  
"Now, let's finish this... Sam, go get the cream.."  
Sam nodded and quickly grabbed the shaving cream from the highest shelf in the bathroom. Time to help Cas for real.


	14. "What if he tell anyone?"

Castiel was carried to bed, shaved and fucked senseless, and the small boy curled into the sheets puppy likely, while Dean and Sam watched him, amused by every thing Cas did.  
"How did his ass feel?" Sam asked quietly and Dean grinned, gesturing for his brother to come down with him to the kitchen.  
"It felt amazing. He was so tight and eager, like all kids in his age, and I barely had to do anything more than pull out from him sucking me in." Dean chuckled out lightly as he grabbed two beers from the fridge and gave Sam one of them. "You liked his mouth, didn't ya?" He teased his younger brother and smirked as Sam blushed, something he always did when Dean asked things like that.  
"Yeah... But... Can I try his ass next time too?" Sam asked, almost shyly, "he couldn't take all of me and I'd like to try that sucking eager asshole myself..."  
"You'll have any time in the world, Sammy," Dean winked and cracked open his bottle, gulping down the liquid, "we'll have to do it again tomorrow... We say that we see something wrong and needs to cure it." 

Sam nodded slowly and hummed, tapping the table. "What... What if he finds out its w-wrong?"  
"How? He's used to it, and Cas barely speak to anyone in school. Poor baby is too scared that he'll accidentally say anything about our victims..." Dean smiled and sat down by the kitchen table. "I bet he'll be a perfect toy at the age of 16; serving us as soon as we get home, swallowing every drop of cum, begging for us to put it in..."  
Sam moaned as he listened to his brother and took a few sips from his bottle.  
"Well, what if he hears something about rape and pedophilia in school then?" Sam asked, frowning lightly as he thought about how horrible that would be.  
Not only would Cas never trust them again, but maybe he'd start to questioning their lifestyle, and then there would only be two ways to end it from coming out to the police and community...

Dean squinted his eyes at Sam and muttered; "it won't happen.... I'll make sure of that.... Also, I'll talk to Cas in the morning, and then he won't think about it so much..."  
"Dean, we both know that if Castiel finds out.... Then there'll be consequences.... We can't let him tell anyone-"  
"I know!" Dean growled and set his beer down on the table hard, the sound of glass and wood echoing through the house, "I know.... But I also know my son.... And he would never hurt us like that, never!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, when Sam had went to bed and Dean was awake and alone fixing with their knives, he suddenly felt a someone staring at him. He smirked as he heard the small, whining noise of a tired little boy and he turned around. Dean were definitely pleased with the sight of his baby boy, dressed in only panties and nothing else.  
"Hi, baby..."   
Cas moved over to his father, his walk weird still from the help he got from Dean.   
Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around his little boy, kissing the top of his head.  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly and looked down at the kid, green eyes meeting blue.  
"Yeah b-but.... It feels weird..." Cas mumbled and glanced up at Dean, almost shamefully and Dean knew that Castiel was embarrassed. 

"It won't feel weird if you get used to it. Dean murmured and rubbed the back of Cas' neck softly.   
The young boy looked up in shock and narrowed his eyebrows. "But.. But I don't wanna get used to it! You and Uncle Sammy took it away, you took it away.." He whimpered and pulled away, pulling on his waistband to take a look inside and nodded as it was no more black curls there.

Dean almost laughed, but resisted himself just as he were going to chuckle. "C'mere..." He mumbled and pulled Castiel close again, humming carefully as he explained: "it may come back, sweetie.... Some baby boys gets this kind of thing and then, unfortunately, some of them goes to the doctor..." He darkened his voice as he whispered, "and they never comes back home..."  
He felt Cas tense up in his arms and he grinned, knowing how to affect his little son.  
"I don't w-wanna go there! Don't wanna g-go to the d-d-Doctor," the poor boy whimpered, fearing what would happen to him.   
Dean nodded and patted his head. "Then it's better if Daddy and Uncle Sammy helps you, isn't it?"   
Cas nodded and Dean smiled softly at him before he wrapped one arm beneath Castiel's round asscheeks and pulled him up into his arms, the young boy immediately wrapping his legs around Dean's waist.   
"You want to be Daddy's good little boy, don't you?" He asked innocently and cupped Cas' cheek with his thumb and index.  
And Castiel answered with what he knew his daddy wanted to hear:  
"Yes, wanna be your good little boy. Forever."


	15. (The 4 years time skip) Lies and Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is now 15. And he's tired of his dad's strict rules.

Sidenote:  
Castiel is now 15.

Cas rushed down the stairs, his brown messy catastrophic hair was flying in every direction and he tried to keep his jeans up straight, searching for the belt that he needed. "Dad?" He whimpered, "dad, I can't find it!"  
"You took it off on the couch yesterday," Dean reminded Cas, glancing at his stressed boy with a smirk as he flipped the pancakes for him and Sam.  
Sam set the newspaper on the table and hummed. "Still not a trace for The Demon. They called in FBI, but..." He shook his head, "not a clue." Sam smirked and tilted his head, watching Cas diving down head first in the couch to try and find his belt. "Are you going to help us tonight, Cassie? We'll have two bastard's here, and you can help Dean with one."

Dean smiled as he heard them talk. It was a real smile, and it wasn't a dream: he had his family, the best brother in the world, a fantastic son that accepted their lifestyle. What more could he wish for?  
He flipped the pancake again and set it on a plate before walking over to Castiel who were way too busy with trying to find his belt. Pulling off his own black belt, Dean wrapped it around Cas' throat and easily forced the boy back against his chest, loving the wince Cas did at the few brief seconds when he couldn't breathe. Dean then eased it and smiled down at his son.   
"You can take my belt today baby.... Don't worry." He carded his fingers through Cas' soft hair, watching the teen shiver at the touch before he nodded.

As soon as Dean had let go off Cas, the young boy stood up and took the belt, pulling it around his waist to keep his jeans up. He was still shivering and he knew he had a small bruise around his neck for surely because of his daddy. He knew he didn't have to fear him, but he couldn't help but tense up when he did things like that. Sometimes it even made Castiel questioning if it was good of Dean or not, which was stupid. Dean had told him all these years what was wrong and what was right, what they wanted from him, expected from him, what other people expected. He had always told Cas: that all the danger was on the outside of the house, but Castiel could feel safe inside with Daddy and Uncle Sammy.   
That's why he felt so bad for always wanting to leave for school or so he could go and do homework at the library. As soon as he got outside, it felt as if he could breathe again.

"Now, will you join us?" Sam repeated, taking a bite of the delicious pancake as he looked at Cas. Dean smiled at his son as he returned to the kitchen and began to flip the next pancake.  
"Join you.....? Ah! Oh, that... W-well, uh... I... I think I told my friends that we could study today..." The teenager's body betrayed him completely as a blush was spread across his cheeks.  
Sam tilted his head to the side in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. "Study?"  
"Y-yeah," Cas nodded and took a step back to get to the door as quickly as possible. When Sam did that face, it reminded Cas of a wild animal ready to attack.  
"Who will you study with?" Sam asked and folded his masculine arms across his chest, pursing his lips as he clearly wouldn't let it slip that easy.  
Castiel clenched his jaw nervously before he looked at Dean and then back at Sam. "I told dad late last night that.... Uh... Anna would help me study. We'll be at her house, together with Eric and Robin." The boy rabbled up, saying the first that came into his mind. 

Dean turned around with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Y-you did?" He asked, squinting his eyes at Cas.  
"Yeah," the boy nodded immediately and then sighed like a bored out teenager from a bad soap opera, "do you ever listen? I told you last night that I would be study with Anna, and it feels like you never listen to me!" 

As Castiel had hoped, that was enough to have his dad believing him and he got approached quickly by his father.   
"Ssh ssh, sweetie, of course I listen to you," Dean hurried to say, wrapping his arms around Cas and nuzzling his hair, "I just didn't hear, baby. Dad's getting old, you know." He smiled sugar sweetly and kissed Cas' forehead. "Go now, and don't be out for too late."   
The young boy was slightly shocked as he actually got permission to be out with a friend. Well, on the other hand; Dean had met Anna and knew she were good company. Anyway, Cas got away with it.   
The young boy snickered innocently and kissed Dean's chin, feeling a smack on his ass as he turned around to run to the door. 

Dean kept his smile up until Castiel had closed the door before he turned to Sam. "He really thinks I'm stupid..." He mumbled and Sam chuckled.  
"It's adorable that he thinks he can trick us," the younger Winchester nodded and tapped his fingers on the table, "so... What are we gonna do to prevent him from lying again?"  
Dean smiled evilly, his eyes turning dark as he leaned against the kitchentable. "If he really wants to meet Anna, then he'll get to meet her..."

~~~~

Castiel saw Anna a few meters away as he entered school, quickly walking over. Anna was a nice girl, kind of quiet, but she was never rude and Castiel got along with her.  
"What's up?" She asked softly and Cas sighed.  
"I need you to do me a favor... I told my dad that I'll be studying with you at your place, can you trick your parents into telling them I am there or at least was there?"  
The girl rolled her eyes but nodded, chewing on a gum. "Yeah, I'll fix that. No problem."

Cas smiled and walked into the corridor and towards his locker when he felt a close presence and he could smell the stank of cheap, too-sweet smelling perfume.   
"Hey there, pudding...." A metallic voice spoke, making Cas shiver and clench his jaw.  
"Not now, Meg..." He mumbled and fumbled with getting his key out to unlock his locker.  
The shorthaired blonde girl smirked cockily and pulled her red leatherjacket closer.   
"I got something I think you'll like..."  
Castiel frowned and turned around, knowing exactly what she was talking about. And he would like it.

Every school one or a few of those people who can fix you everything you need. Cocaine, alcohol, cigarettes, hardcore porn magazines, tickets to a sold out concert, you name it.  
Meg was that one.

Cas looked back at her and narrowed his eyebrows, blushing as she beckoned him with her slim finger and moved towards the school's back yard. He looked at the watch and sighed, knowing his father would be irritated that he got late for class, but Dean just used to spank him twice with his jeans still on if they got a call from school about Cas being late.   
The teenager followed the girl hesitantly, his cheeks flushing red as he got out on the backyard were the school had their smoking place, and we're all teens went to smoke or make out and so on. He spotted Meg a few meters away, smirking at him and tapping a small pack of cigarettes against her leg, as if to call Castiel to her.   
Cas made his way over to her and raised an eyebrow. "That won't help..." He mumbled and rolled his eyes, "that's just regular cigarettes..."  
The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "Retard...." She mumbled and opened the pack, showing two small bags with some white powder in it. It looked like sugar, but thinking about it, it was more likely to be coke. "It's as good as rohypnol, the 'rape drug'. You just set it in their coffee or whatever, mix it a little and bam: they don't even know what happen." She winked and Cas nodded slowly, gulping back whatever protest he could come up with.   
After not being able to go to his friends whenever he wanted, or not having permission to go out more than just walking to school and back, Castiel had gotten annoyed. He barely got to take a walk in the city, and dad and Uncle Sammy had even spied on him once when he didn't come home exactly at 3 in the afternoon. He had just been talking to a few friends, but because he wasn't home 'in time' he had gotten five spanks.  
And the teen decided that enough was enough.

He didn't want to drug them, but what else could he do? He knew exactly what would happen if he talked back and protested, and he knew his dad would just come with the old cheesy; 'I just want to protect you, because I love you so much'. 

"It-it won't hurt them, right?" He asked and raised an eyebrow at Meg.  
The dealer shook her head and bit her pink plump lip. "Just out of curiosity... Who are you going to drug, huh?" She asked and moved closer, almost leaning against the other teen.   
"None of your business..." The brunette snarked as he pushed his hand into his pocket and searched for the money. He soon got up again and pressed 70 bucks into Meg's hand and looked around to be sure no one judgeful, who knew Cas, would see him.   
"Have a fun time," Meg chuckled and rolled her eyes before she trotted away to her own friends that were standing and smoking.   
Cas sighed and looked down shamefully, knowing what he was doing was more than wrong, it was illegal. But it was too late now. He set the drug in his backpocket and got into school again.


	16. "It's your fault"

Now, Cas didn't want to lie just because. He wanted to go and see stuff in town that he hadn't seen yet. And that was a lot. Because of his dad's and uncle's watching gaze, he hadn't been able to do much. Go to school and go back home.   
So this lie was just for his own sake. A tiny little lie, that no one would ever know.  
So when school ended, and he had waved goodbye to Anna (and reminded her of the lie) he followed Eric to a place were they apparently served free pizza if you won a game of hockey. Eric was a nice fella with strong arms and kind of big ears. He got temper but he were totally okay. And they won. 

Castiel had just been eating pizza when his dad ordered it. And then he always got told to stay in the kitchen with Sam and not say a word. He had heard people saying 'wanna go and grab a slice of pizza' on tv and in school, so he knew that some people didn't have to wait for a man or woman to deliver the fastfood, but he had never seen it.

The young boy watched with interest as the man spinned the bread mix on his finger and poured cheese and ketchup and ham all over it, the smell searching it's way into Cas' nose and making him excited and hungry.  
"This is awesome!" He told Eric and the other boy, who thought Castiel talked about the fact that they won, nodded in excitement as well.  
"It's amazing!" He agreed as he took a sip of his Fanta.  
They ate their pizza, and Castiel could swear he had never tasted anything better. And when his fingers were slippery with fat and it began to darken outside, Eric followed him to the path that would lead the teen home.   
"We have to do this again!" He smiled brightly, jumping up and down in childish excitement and Eric laughed at him before walking back toward his own home.  
Needless to say, Castiel never did that again. At least not with Eric.

 

The clock showed 5 past 10 when Cas finally reached his home, the house being dark now in the night and he hoped Sam and Dean had went to bed. He got up on the front porch and opened the door, which was thankfully unlocked.   
Castiel sneaked through the door, looking to the left and then the right and he sighed as he only saw light coming from the kitchen, which usually meant Dean woke up and got hungry for pie. The teenager pulled off his converse and slowly stepped in, the floor creaking beneath him. Immediately, Dean peeked out from the kitchen and hummed.  
"So... You're finally home?" The blonde walked over, puffing out his chest and narrowing his eyebrows in some kind of mix of disappointment and relief.  
Cas blushed and put on his puppy eyes and he rubbed the back of his neck innocently. "I'm sorry, I forgot the time-"  
"You forgot it, big time!" Dean nodded, his eyes dark and his voice firm and angry, impatiently waiting for Cas' excuse.  
"A-and then Anna's mum's car broke down so..." He shrugged and glanced at his father, "I had to walk."  
He saw how Dean's lips curled up into a wicked smirk that gave the boy shivers and before he could pull away, Dean had wrapped Cas into his arms, hugging him bone breakingly hard.  
"Well, I'm glad you're home. We missed you, and all we could think about was that Anna girl..." He nuzzled Cas' soft brown hair as he continued in a hushed tone, "we're not gonna let Anna come in the way for our family, are we?"  
Cas knew what Dean wanted to hear and nodded slowly, remembering the drug in his pocket and that made him a little happier.   
"She's not gonna come in the way..." He mumbled and Dean smirked, squeezing Cas' neck a little as he pulled away.

Castiel suddenly felt two strong arms around his body that pressed him hard backwards, one hand covering his mouth and the other one harshly holding his wrists together. It only took 6 seconds.  
The young boy squeaked in fear and tossed his head back to try and see who it was, but he didn't have to wait for long.  
"Calm it.." Sam snapped and squeezed Cas harder as he struggled against the firm grip, "I said 'CALM IT!"   
The tall man effortlessly held Castiel back and Dean quickly got his son's confused attention.   
"Now, baby. You know we don't like liars in our family.... I hate liars.... Especially liars who's bad at lying..." He cupped Cas' jaw while Sam brought his hand from the boy's mouth to Cas' throat and squeezed it lightly.  
Castiel's eyes widened in fear and he stuttered out weakly; "I d-didn't l-l-"  
His face were thrown to the side because of the collision of his father's hand against his cheek, his brown curls falling down and covering his eyebrows and a little of his eyes as he gasped out shakily. Dean had never hit him like that. Never. And Castiel never thought Dean would hit him like that.  
"What did I just tell you? It's easy; just don't lie." The blonde killer sighed and held his hand, that he had slapped Castiel with, in his backpocket before nodding to Sam.  
The other man rubbed his fingertips against Cas' skin and then squeezed, feeling his Adam's apple gulp and move up and down frantically. The younger Winchester let out a sick groan at the sight of his nephew choking for air and he whispered:  
"So..... fragile..."  
Castiel panicked and began to kick with his legs, tossing his head fourth and back and his eyes rolled back into his head. Just as he thought 'I'm gonna die' Sam eased his grip and let Castiel breathe, the poor teen gasping for air and coughing.   
Dean ran a hand through his short blonde hair, feeling bad for hurting his precious little boy, but truth be told Castiel had to learn his place. He nodded to Sam to let go off Cas and then grasped the gasping teenager into his arms, rubbing his back.  
"You brought that on yourself, darling..." He whispered into Cas' ear, feeling the boy hulking with fear. He pulled away and watched a few tears trickle down the pale cheek, and the killer wiped them away gently with his thumb. "Daddy's sorry for hurting you.... But you hurt me and Uncle Sammy..."  
He saw another tear escape Cas' blank blue eyes and Castiel's lowerlip shuddered as he stuttered out weakly;  
"I'm s-so-so sor-r-ry..."   
The blonde felt Cas tug on him needily, like a puppy craving for attention, and he held his son tighter to assure him it was alright.   
"I know, I know...." He murmured and massaged Cas' neck as he looked up at his younger brother, sighing sadly as he nodded for Sam to bring out Castiel's punishment.  
Sam nodded and walked back into the kitchen, grabbing the body from the chair were they had placed it. The corpse had turned cold and heavy, but Sam were used to it and carried the dead girl into the hallway again, dropping her carelessly on the ground.

Cas froze at the sound of a body collapsing on the ground and winced, fear crawling down his body and he whispered against his dad's chest.   
"W-what was t-that?"  
Dean clenched his jaw as he petted Cas' dark curls and whispered: "it's your own fault, Cassie.... This is why you shouldn't lie... If you hadn't, then me and your uncle wouldn't have to do it."  
Castiel, almost too scared to look at it, glanced up at his father in shock before he turned around, his breathe hitching and he put his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. He let out a sob.  
It was Anna, although her face was damaged in more than one way: they had carved out her eyes - leaving her with two gaping holes - and had cut off her lips, having Cas see her flesh and all of her teeth. Her neck was brutally broken into a unnatural way that you could only find in old cartoons.   
Looking further, he also noticed they had made a whole through her stomach, her intestine hanging out and making a pool of blood and body juice. Her clothes were shredded and she were in bloody and dirty jeans only. 

Castiel's eyes got clouded with tears as he rushed over, getting on his knees as he grabbed Anna's lifeless hand, holding it tightly as he cried against the cold flesh, letting out sobs with the words: "no" and "please Anna, wake up". He knew it was impossible that she could still be alive. Being taught by his father and uncle, he knew all too well when the body system stopped working.   
Still, he held her close, sloppily and with slight disgust pushing the organs into her body again, pulling her closer and he tried to feel some kind of pulse. "Anna, p-please don't... Please...." He sniffled shakily and then let go, his shoulders shaking from crying and he closed his eyes tightly.

Sam leaned over to Dean and whispered; "I thought he would be used to see dead bodies by now..."  
Dean nodded in agreement and watched his son, tilting his head as he watched him show so much emotions for one single friend.   
It had been entertaining to cut the girl open, though. They had taken her when she walked from school, tricked her into the car and easily drugged her with chloroform. Setting her in a chair, tied up and gagged, they had told her that she wasn't ever going to see anyone again. The girl had seemed pretty stupid, because she seemed to think they would keep her like a prisoner. So Sam had told her politely that they didn't want a slutty girl in their house. Castiel was enough for them.   
She screamed a lot as they carved out her eyes, and the gag didn't muffle them too much, but as soon as they had broke her neck there was no problem to sodomize her fragile body.

Castiel stood up, shaking with cold sweat and rage as he turned to his father and uncle. They had killed his friend. One of his best friends. She hasn't done anything to them! It was against the family rule. It was against everything. The fact that they looked at him like there was nothing wrong, made him even angrier.  
He rushed over and began to punch Dean in the gut, screaming out in high pitch as he were hurt beyond belief.  
"Fuck you! I h-hate you! I wish you- wish you-" he began to growl and sob, the words not being able to escape his mouth and he felt Sam's strong arms around him again.   
Dean, on the other hand, seemed as calm as always, cocking an eyebrow as he eyed his rage filled and sobbing son. The punches hadn't hurt him much, and he had been ready for it to come.   
"Let go off me! LET ME GO!"   
The teen squealed and began to throw punches and kick towards the tall brunette, and Dean quickly grabbed Cas with a hand behind his neck and the other one around his body as he pressed his son close. He felt Castiel hit his back and shoulders, his body flinging itself fourth and back to try and pull away from the embrace, but the older man held him still, almost effortlessly. He shushed the boy who were too weak, Cas' breathe changing into hyperventilating and then soft sobs as he gave in. Only being able to trust his daddy fully and completely, he had always given in to his dad's hugs and comfort, always relaxed in his arms. Always.   
Dean eased his hold and ran his hand softly over Cas' back, whispering slowly; "it was your fault, Cas.... If you hadn't lied we hadn't had to...."  
Cas shook his head, burying his face into Dean's warm and safe shoulder as he sniffled shakily. "No... No..."  
"If you hadn't lied, she would still be alive, baby...." Dean shushed him and carded his fingers through Castiel's hair, feeling how he were sweating violently.  
Cas sniffled and inhaled deeply to catch his breathe. He closed his eyes tightly and nuzzled his face into Dean's chest, crying quietly;  
"I didn't mean to... To.... I didn't mean to have her killed... I didn't mean to h-hurt her...."

"Of course not," Dean nodded and held Cas closer, humming nonsense into his son's ear. "But we've told you not to lie... Now you know what happens when you lie... You end up hurting people..." He pulled away slightly and cupped Castiel's tearstained and broken face, swiping the hair from his beautiful, sad eyes.  
"I'm- I'm so-sorry..." The teenager stuttered out and felt new tears dwell in his eyes.  
Dean nodded and then glanced at Sam. "Apologize to uncle Sammy too, then all this is forgiven and forgotten...."  
Castiel looked back at his uncle and sniffled as he turned to him and gave him a hug, whispering; "I'm sorry...."

Sam kissed the top of Cas' head and when the kid wasn't watching, he winked at Dean. "It's alright, kiddo..."  
Cas pulled away and wiped his eyes a little, and Dean wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hugging him close before he took a firm grip around Castiel's thighs and picked him up, setting him on his muscular hip - as if Cas was a baby again - and he kissed his nose. He gently moved one hand across Cas' firm ass, feeling the cigarette packet and hummed.  
"Time for bed Cas... And we won't talk about this ever again.... Okay? And you're never gonna lie again. You understand?"  
The teenager looked down in shame, still sniffling, as he nodded and mumbled; "yes, daddy...."


	17. The power of spanking

Dean set Cas down on the bed before turning to his brother, narrowing his eyebrows lightly.   
"Guess what I felt in his pants..." He whispered into Sam's ear, glancing at the boy to make sure he wasn't hearing them.  
Sam raised one slick eyebrow and shrugged. "His dick?"  
The blonde smirked and rolled his eyes. "Idiot.... I felt a cigarette pack," Dean muttered, gritting his teeth and he sighed, "well what can I say? Night's still young.. We got time to punish him for smoking." 

Cas was still shaking a little in bed and he ran his hands through his dark hair. The two killers turned around and eyed him darkly, the young teen tensing up by their angry glares.  
"Well well... Seems you're disobeying more than we thought..." Sam mumbled and stalked over, grabbing Castiel's wrists to hold him in place. Cas whimpered in the grip. It didn't hurt so much, but fear made it so much worse and he tensed up and wriggled to try and pull away.   
"I h-haven't done-" Cas started and then understood, frowning in fear as he remembered the package. Damnit, Dean must've felt it when he picked him up and now..  
"That's right.." Dean mumbled as he saw Castiel's realization and he unzipped his son's jeans, pulling them off of his slim legs and dipped his hand into the pocket, pulling out the packet. Dean clicked with his tongue and shook his head, looking back at Cas dryly. "My my... Someone seems to like being punished.." He tutted, "so bad off you... To lie up in our faces and smoke although daddy and uncle has told you that we're not accepting such filth. Maybe you'd like to have us do something bad to you, so we're even..."   
Sam squeezed Cas' wrists to hold him still as the blonde continued:  
"Maybe you would behave it I cut off a few fingers...." Dean mumbled, pulling off Cas' underwear and throwing them to the floor, his strong hands moving up Castiel's shaking thighs and the boy shook his head, sniffling:  
"No.. No please, Daddy..."  
"Or maybe carve out your cute eye..." Dean continued, tilting his head as he showed of a wicked smile, "you don't need 2 eyes to see.."   
"Dad!" Cas squeaked and closed his eyes tightly, "p-please I'm sorry, please forgive m-me..."

Sam looked at his older brother and then down at his scared nephew. "It wouldn't be as fun to do that as punishing him the regular way..." He mumbled, thinking about his stiff hard dick which was throbbing in his pants.  
Dean rolled his eyes and hummed, grabbing Castiel's hips and squeezing the pale skin, rubbing his thumb over his hipbone.  
"Alright... Let's see, let's see.." He looked at Sam and winked. "On your stomach, Cas. And God help you if you try to lie your way out of this."  
As his uncle dropped his wrists, Cas quickly obliged, wiping his blue scared eyes. He were frightened, but also knew the bitter truth: it was his own fault. His dad usually weren't like this, didn't threat him so horrifyingly and didn't act do coldly. So it must be Castiel's fault. If he hadn't lied from the whole start, then maybe he would've been sleeping calmly between Sam and Dean's warm, protective bodies, full from a nice dinner, and kind dreams. 

"Alright. You count them." Dean stated and put his hand on Cas' lowerback, letting it rest there. "If you say the wrong number of spanks or hesitate, I'll add spanks."  
Cas nodded, knowing that his father were serious. How many times hadn't he lost count and had Dean spanking him twice as many times? How many times hadn't he began to cry because of the pain that shoot through him?  
He knew exactly when it would start hurting; by the count of 20. From 1 and up to 17 it was alright but after 20, the poor boy slowly cracked down into a weak mess.

Dean raised his hand and swung it down against Cas' ass, the perfectly formed and shaped butt jiggling beneath his hard hand. Raising it again, the blonde smacked down right across the ass to make it all cherry red, like he preferred it. Sam whispered 56 into his brother's ear and hummed, smiling and kissing the older man's cheek as Dean confirmed it was a good amouth of spanks.  
"Count out loud, Castiel," he commanded, slapping his son 5 times quickly, loving the sound when he touched Castiel's sensitive cheeks.  
His baby boy whimpered and stuttered out:  
"S-se-seven, daddy.."  
"Oh no, baby. I'm not a father to someone who's lying to me and disobeying. You're my pet now. You know what to call me." The killer added two spanks to each cheek and heard his son whine into the mattress.  
"Sev-ven, s-sir..."  
Dean nodded in approval and continued to send down smacks against Cas' ass, the poor boy began to squirm as they passed 28. He instinctively flinched away and wriggled as Dean raised his hand to slap again, but Dean held him down with his other hand, gritting out how bad Castiel had been and that bad boys needed rough punishments - as if Cas didn't already knew that from experience. 

"Tell me what you are, Cas...." Dean mumbled, his voice becoming husky when arousal was spread from his stomach to his cock by watching his teenage boy's ass turn red as blood, his earlier pale cheeks shifting in pink and red.   
"T-thirty-one..." The boy mumbled shakily, his fists clenching hard around the duvets and he felt tears in his eyes threatening to spill again, "I'm... I'm a bad boy..."  
Dean hummed and slapped him again, asking:  
"And what does bad boys get?"  
Dean smirked as his son whimpered and quivered.  
"Thi-thirty-two.... They g-gets P-P-P-punished, sir..."  
Dean nodded and hummed again, swinging his hand down quickly.  
Castiel continued to mumble out the numbers, his ass almost going numb in pain and he gripped the bed harder and harder until his knuckles turned white and his tears dried into the sheets. Sam stared at the beautiful scene, rubbing his thumb over his swollen groin and he almost hoped that Cas would forget a number and they'd add more. But the boy was too used to this now to make mistakes. He almost didn't know the numbers but they just came out naturally.  
After a few minutes, Dean asked him for the number again.  
"54..." Cas winced, his body jolting in pain as Dean landed it, and the boy was sure he had never been taking this many spanks at once. His ass felt as raw as a skinned cowleg and he were scared that it would explode and bleed. 

"Will you lie again?" Dean asked threateningly and slapped Cas' again, a smug grin on his lips.  
"Fiftyfive!" Cas squealed painfully and hit his first into the mattress so he wouldn't lose it, "n-no sir, I w-won't... P-please stop span-nking me.." He sniffled out pleadingly.  
"One more." Dean whispered and quickly patted Cas' red and irritated ass, the simple tap made the teen squirm and wriggle.  
"There we go. Now, you've learned your lesson I hope," Dean nodded firmly and Cas collapsed fully against the bed, sniffling weakly into the soft duvets to let out the pain he felt. Sam reached over and ran his fingers carefully and ever so softly through Castiel's dark hair, murmuring:  
"We love you, sweetie... And as your father, Dean has to teach you what's wrong and right..." He cupped Cas' chin, looking into the blue eyes that were clouded with tears.  
"Kiss Daddy and Uncle goodnight and then you can go to sleep," he commanded softly and Castiel quickly kissed Sam's lips, his nose and eyes being red and puffy from crying and snoring. He winced as he crawled around to face Dean and sniffled as he kissed him as well, the blonde hugging him gently.  
"You're my beautiful boy.... The most beautiful boy in the whole wide world..."


	18. Gaining trust and kill people

Dean sipped his morning coffee as he heard Cas' slow steps coming down to the stair.   
He turned around and watched him with a cold smirk. "How's your ass feeling?" Dean asked, watching his son limp down the stairs and his cheeks flushing in frustration to the question.  
"Sore...." He answered dryly and limped over.  
Dean smirked mockingly and continued his breakfast. "Good."  
The poor teen rubbed his lowerback, hating the stinging feeling in his irritated and sore flesh.   
He got himself to blame though. Not only had he lost one of his best friends because of his stupidities, he had also got spanked for smoking (although it wasn't cigarettes in the packet).   
Cas sighed quietly and tried to sit down on a chair, wincing ever so often as his ass stung in pain and he tried again and again with the same result.   
Dean watched him, clearly amused, and after seeing his baby boy try for a good 10 minutes to find a good way to sit, he cleared his throat to get Cas' attention.  
"Come here..." He patted his lap fatherly and smiled softly, showing Castiel that it wasn't a trick.

The young boy limped over and Dean simply took a hold around Cas' waist, gently pulling him into his lap and holding Cas so he wouldn't have to sit on his sore ass. For being 15, Castiel was still easy to carry. And even if he would've been heavier, Dean was strong enough to even carry Sam.  
He nuzzled Cas' neck and rocked him in his arms gently, humming Metallica into the boy's ear and Cas relaxed, closing his eyes while his daddy slowly made him forget about the pain. 

He opened his eyes lightly and looked up at Dean, his blue eyes intense and sad. "W-where's Anna?" He whispered, his voice shaky as he was at the edge of tears again.   
Dean shushed him and put his finger to his lips to make silence Castiel.  
"She's gone, baby... Don't worry about it okay? Don't worry about anything... You'll be home today, with Daddy and Sammy... We'll have a day just for us..." He stroked some hair from Cas' face and tucked it behind his ear, smiling lovingly as he glanced down at his son in awe and glory. Anna was long gone in the backyard, her corpse burned and the ashes sank into the ground.  
Castiel swallowed loudly and let out a sniffle, his lowerlip shuddering and he hid his face into Dean's chest to let his tears run free. Dean rubbed his back and whispered softly:  
"Don't cry.... There's no need to cry, sweetheart. You're safe with daddy."  
The teenager breathed shakily as he wanted to scream:  
I don't want to stay here with you I want to be with Anna I want my friends please let me go I don't want to I-  
"I'm.... Y-you and uncle Sammy hates me now..." He sniffled instead, knowing he couldn't ever say that to his dad who loved him so much.   
Dean was an incredible father, and Sam was a great uncle. They kept him safe and just wanted the best for him!  
It had to be Cas' fault that he thought like he did...

"Of course we don't hate you," Dean assured quickly, holding Castiel closer, "we love you... You're the most important thing to me..."  
"B-but you said y-you'd... You'd cut off my fingers and c-c-carve out my eye!" The boy cried out, pulling away a little from Dean as he remembered, and he put his hands over his eyes as he sobbed into them, salty tears dripping down his arms and between his fingers.  
Dean furrowed his eyebrows and carded his fingers through Cas' brown hair, his other hand cupping Castiel's cheek to turn him around and make him look at Dean.   
"Baby, I would never do that. Never. You're too precious too me. I wanted to express how much you hurt me in my heart. You hurt me so bad with your lies that you could as well had cut off my fingers, or cut out my eyeball."  
Cas' lowerlip shivered again and he sniffled shakily, looking up at Dean softly. "I'm s-sorry..." He whimpered and hiccuped lightly.  
"I know you are..." Dean nodded and kissed Castiel's cheek.

~~~~>~~~~

The day passed by fast. Castiel helped Sam cook and later they went to the couch and watched Americas Funniest Homevideos, which always made the three men cracking up.   
Filled with a delicious dinner and being in a better mood from laughing so much, Castiel looked up at Dean and mumbled; "how... How did it go last night w-with the bad men? That you and Uncle Sam would take care of?" He had to ask, politeness was one of the first things he had been taught.

Dean hummed and looked at Sam.   
"Well, we got them, but then we payed you attention instead, so... They're waiting for us in the playroom..." Sam said and his whiskycolored eyes sparkled.  
"Would you like to help us before you go to bed?" Dean asked softly and ruffled Cas' hair, smiling a little, "you can get one of them and me and Sam take the other one..."  
Castiel's eyes widened and he gulped, flushing red as he thought about it. "I... I've never done it myself before..."  
Sam snickered and patted the boy's back, standing up with a eager smile.  
"You'll do good, baby. Remember who taught you."  
The teen nodded slowly and stood up as well. He knew that if he really wanted his daddy and uncle to get happy with him again, then he'd have to show them that he listened to them.

The chamber was as big as Sam and Dean's bedroom, the two old men each sitting in a chair, tied up tightly and muffled with a rag. They were both old professional rapists, having hundreds of young girls brutally taken  virginities on their hands. Dean unlocked the heavy door and turned on the lights, the two men wincing helplessly. Pathetic, Cas thought, feeling sweat run down his back and he looked at his dad.  
"They're rapists.... Think about all the girls that they've brutally molested..." Dean sighed and shook his head, guiding Castiel forward with his big warm hand on Cas' back.  
Uncle Sammy had explained everything about rapists, how they sneaked up on poor young girls and hurt them. He had never really explained in what way the rapists hurt the victims, but Cas could imagine it was gory.   
He took a step closer, eyeing the two men. They both were 50, on the edge of 57. One had brown hair properly combed back and gel held it in place. The other one had almost yellow hair, his skin tone pink, almost reddish.  
The young boy pursed his lips and mumbled. "I take the pig..."   
Dean smirked at the words and handed Castiel his knife, his very own knife that Sam had gave him later on his 6th birthday.   
Cas twisted the small but sharp knife in his hand, before concentrating completely on the yellow haired man. He knew exactly what to do.

"God, you're disgusting.." He sighed and moved his knife to the man's nose, rasping it a little, "you're a terrible human... And no one needs someone like you..." He moved the knife down the rapist's chubby jaw and then circled the sharp tip of the knife around the man's red chin. "If you hadn't been such an asshole then I could've made this quick and painless, but...." He shook his head and his mouth curled up into a evil little grin as he pierced the cheek, the knife sinking into the fat flesh and squishing as Castiel pulled it out again, the man squealing in pain and tossing his head back.

Dean and Sam watched closely, enjoying every minute of it. The blonde killer smirked, proud over his son. He did so so well.  
The other man looked at Cas in complete horror, squeaking in fear.

Castiel gritted his teeth as he plunged the knife into the back of the man's head, hearing him scream behind the gag and his heartbeat raised in slight excitement. The feeling of complete control was almost arousing and the teenager growled quietly as he put the blade to the man's throat and whispered; "goodbye..." as he slit his throat.   
The man next to them was paralyzed and squealed pleadingly by now, pathetic squeals that would be soon stop. 

"Shut your mouth," Sam snorted at him and punched him square in the jaw, the rapist wincing.  
Dean walked over to Castiel, wrapping his arms around his body and pulling him close against his chest.   
"Such a good boy..." He whispered and kissed the shell of Cas' ear, smirking as the teen whined, "you're so talented.... So perfect..." He placed another kiss on Cas' ear.  
"Thank you..." Cas mumbled and rested back against Dean's chest, closing his eyes.   
His dad carefully wiped some blood from the dead man's fleshy cheek and put his wet fingers by Castiel's lips, the teenager immediately spreading his lips and taking the finger into his mouth. He didn't even have to look, he knew what it was. The slightly iron tasting liquid was devoured and Cas sighed.   
"Did he taste good?" Dean whispered in the back of Cas' neck, watching his younger brother place the other rapist in the middle of the room and making sure their tools were sharp.  
"Yeah.." Castiel shrugged and opened his eyes, looking up at Dean, "thank you... I'm... I'm sorry for last night..." He blushed brightly in shame.  
Dean smiled down at him and rubbed his hand over Cas' chest and belly, down to his groin gently. "You took your punishment and have learned your lesson... You don't have to be sorry anymore," he murmured softly and nipped at Cas' ear again. "Now tomorrow you'll go to school, and you'll behave.... Won't you?"  
Castiel nodded quickly and nuzzled his head against Dean's soft protective chest. "Yes, I will..." He promised quietly.


	19. What happened in Novak's house?

"Alright boys and girls. We've told you we'll bring in some guests to our school to talk to you, tell you an inspiring story that maybe will make you rethink your lifechoices," miss Bradbury announced and clapped her soft hands together, "I know that the other class is having a person who survived a shark attack. And we'll have another survivor..."

The students tilted their heads and looked around. Cas, who was sitting in the back, rolled the pencil between his fingers, wishing Anna was sitting in front of him, but her seat was empty - of course. Tears were formed in his eyes but he quickly forced them away, knowing it was all his fault and that tears wouldn't get Anna back. Crying in public only caused trouble.   
If Anna had been there though, she would've been sitting close and whispered funny jokes into Cas' ear, and the teen sighed, regretting everything he had done to cause Anna's death.

He barely looked up as a half fat lady walked in through the door, a few boys giggling in immaturity over her look. She didn't look that bad. Her eyes were big and in a beautiful blue shade, her hair was black but had some gray strains everywhere. She got a lot of pimples on her nose and her clothes were old fashioned, maybe from the 80's. She sat down on a chair in front of the class, the chair cracking lightly because of her weight, and this time a few girls whispered to each other. Cas rolled his eyes and rested his head in his hands.

"Hello everyone..." She said, her voice deep and husky from years of smoking, "I've come all the way from Denver, Colorado, and I'm gonna tell my story. I know I may seem like a boring grandma next to a young sharkattack survivor. But I'm a survivor of a much bigger threat."   
She pulled down her shirt to her breasts, her bra showing just a little, and the class gasped. A big, thick scar was drawn from around her neck and throat to her chest. Cas tensed up and his eyes widened. The next thing she did made the whole class gasp out in shock; she hooked off her right arm, showing that it was just a fake one. She then leaned down with her left arm and hooked off one leg. She glanced up at the class casually, as if she hadn't just pulled off her fake leg and arm.

"Oh god, what kind of animal did that?" Eric asked, not really realizing that he was speaking out loud.  
The woman looked slightly amused and she sighed with a dry smile.   
"A human. But this wasn't the worst thing he did, trust me..." She took a deep breathe and now the class was totally quiet, no one dared to make a sound.

"Was is... Was it... A rapist?" A young girl dared to ask and the woman shook her head.  
"No. He didn't rape me. But I had rather him do that than what he did."  
"How do you know it was a man?" A boy called out, apparently he felt offended that the lady told them that a man in particular had hurt her.  
"Because I saw him," the woman continued calmly and miss Bradbury gave her class a angry glance.  
As the class went quiet, the woman continued;  
"I was 29, and I were like most young woman's. Out and partying, hanging out with friends, doing drugs and get in troubles with the police. But i wasn't like my friends, because... I-I had a child..." She almost whispered, "he was the cutest baby you can imagine, dark hair and blue eyes just like me... I can still remember his first words, which was 'honey' because he loved honey.." She now let out a shaky giggle that sounded like she couldn't decide if she'd cry or laugh. "I was a bad mother, I admit it. I was a drug addict, went to rehab, and an alcoholic... I slept around a lot, and when I was drunk or high I... I..." She dried away a tear from her eye, her mascara smearing out over her nose, "... I used to pinch him... My baby... I got mad, and pinched him, his chubby arms and legs were full of scratches and wounds... I forgot about his birthday, I forgot to take him to kindergarten.." Another tear slipped out but this time she let it run down her cheek.   
Castiel was in shock, his heart shattering and his mind screaming. His hands were shaking and his face had turned into a pale, almost a sick yellow shade.  
The woman got all attention now, the teacher standing in tears and the boys ( who usually were loud and making bad puns at each other ) was listening without as much as a noise.  
"Maybe I deserved this..." She gestured to her scar, "but... I... I still can't forget it..." She cleared her throat, "so... One night, when I had just said goodbye to my latest boyfriend, I went to the kitchen to make myself some snack, when I heard my door open again. I thought it maybe was my boy that tried to sneak out so I went to the door. And then... He pushed me down. He pushed me down on the floor, kicking me into the kitchen.. He had blonde short hair, young, freckles, muscular.... H-he pulled out a knife, and muffled my mouth with his hand, my body and head hurting from the kicks. His eyes were pitch dark, like a demons, a-and his voice dark as well. And he smiled at me, as if the whole thing was hilarious. I heard him whisper to my face; 'you're gonna die, you little skank... And no one will ever miss you.... I'm doing you a favor, crackwhore'.... And he cut me. He cut and sliced me up, and all I saw was blood and blood and more blood. It drenched my floor and drenched my body, and I could barely scream. All that came out was-"  
Gurgles.  
"- gurgles..."   
As if she were under water, drowning.  
The lady sniffled and swallowed to try and get herself back on track. "I tried to move, but I couldn't. And I saw him walk away..." 

Cas swallowed and he gripped the bench hard, his fingers digging into the hard three until they felt as if they were gonna break by his ow force.

"Luckily, Raphael - my boyfriend - had forgot his cigarettes so he returned.. Unfortunately not in time to see the murderer. He found me in a pool of blood and called the ambulance... I was in coma for 3 days before I finally woke up, stitched up and and bandaged so much that I looked like a toilet roll. They told me I had angels that watched over me, but I got a hard time believing that..." She wiped her eyes, the make up smearing out and making her look like a clown, "I asked them about my son... But there was no traces of him. No body, no blood.... Some of his clothes were gone and that made the police suspect kidnapping...."   
A girl in the front cracked out in tears and miss Bradbury quickly kneeled down by her desk, making sure she was alright. The girl nodded and wiped her eyes.  
"So, they began to search for him, and they let me come and look at several bodies of young children but no one looked like him... No one..." She took a deep breathe to calm herself, "I haven't seen him in nine years.... I was a horrible, horrible mother, but only a parent can describe the pain of not seeing your little kid grow up, making sure he's safe and okay... I'll never s-see him again, b-because...." She shrugged with a miserable smile, "nine years means that he's probably d-d...." The woman couldn't manage to say the word, and she looked down into her lap.

Cas gritted his teeth and he was shaking, cold sweat running down his back and he got big sweat stains under his arms. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his hands left wet spots over the desk. It couldn't be... It couldn't be... There was surely a lot of mothers that had gone through the same! There had to be someone else!

"So... That's my story... If you want to know more details there's links and newspapers that wrote about it all.... S-so, I guess that's all I had to say..." She stood up shakily, the chair cracking again, and miss Bradbury dried her eyes and nose as she carefully stopped the woman.  
"Wait, your name. You need to say your name."  
The woman turned back to face the class, her expression was motionless as she muttered: "Catherine Novak..."


	20. If she survives you gotta slaughter her better

Castiel rushed off, passing the fat woman as he ran to get away. Get away from everything. He heard his teacher call for him, but he didn't care. He felt sick. He were going to puke! He knew he'd puke! He had to get out! He had to get away.  
A stifled, cracking sob raised from his throat as he opened his mouth, running so fast that it felt like his legs would break and he would fall on the ground.  
She had died she had died she has to be dead it's not true it can't be it can't be her!  
Castiel's teeth gritted and his vision got blurry from tears, his lowerlip shuddering and trembling, his cheeks turning red from screaming. Yes, he was literally screaming as he ran. Passing old ladies walking their dogs and small kids on their way home from preschool, getting glances of fear and concern as he passed them quickly. Castiel could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and it pumped so fast it hurt.   
He ran into path that would lead him to the big house. The house that he had grew up in. The house were he had learned to help people and be a superhero like his daddy and uncle, the house that he had learned to love and also fear. The house were his daddy had protected him from everything and everyone. The house that kept people away from the boy, and kept the boy away from the public. The house that he had been so relieved to see.   
And now... It felt like a nightmare to return to it. What's wrong with me? The poor teenager thought, tears streaming down his red blossom cheeks. Why had he changed like this? Everything was good, nothing had changed really! His father and uncle loved him, they kept him safe, they had fun! Why had he all of a sudden began to care about hanging out with friends and begun to lie and avoiding the only persons in the world that really cared for him?!  
As Castiel got a violent headache he slowed down, stumbling away from the path and frowning. He closed his eyes which only made it worse.

You'll be better without her, she was a complete bitch, she'll go to hell, daddy will protect you, but you'll have daddy and you don't need a mummy, come here baby, cut him here baby, give daddy a kiss, its bedtime sweetie. 

Castiel fell into a ball on the ground, sobbing into his hands as he heard Dean's voice in his head, his words echoing. Through all these years his mummy had been alive... Cas had missed it sometimes, not wanting to listen to what Dean said about her. Cas remembered what she had done, but he had missed her anyway!   
He remembered the pinches, how she had pushed him away once with her foot when he annoyed her in the middle of a tvshow, how she had ignored his sniffles as he got nosebleed. How she had screamed at him to go away. But he still got a slight thirst to get her approval, to see her give him a smile at least once.

She had been a part of him, and he had always dreamed of meeting her, showing her his new big home and his perfect daddy.   
Of course, he had just seen her in his head like the young slim drug addict that he remembered, but still. It was her. 

Did Dean and Sam know about this? 

Castiel felt bugs crawl beneath his body, the woods around his house producing an impressive ton of worms and beetles. He sat up, brushed off his body and then leaned forward as he vomited. A big pool of water and breakfastpancakes leaked out from his mouth and dropped to the ground, getting sucked up by the dirt and he stood up, shaking harshly in coldsweat. Maybe he could finally talk to his mother. Maybe he could tell her all about his life and what he had been up to! Maybe she'd be proud that he were a hero who killed bad people.   
With a small breathe, he succeeded to stand up and began to limp down the last few meters to his house, his body making weird movements and shaking every now and then with aftershocks. 

As soon as the door opened, Dean felt that something wasn't right? Why was Cas breathing so heavy and quickly? Had someone hurt him? Rushing to his baby's rescue he picked Cas up and set him in the kitchen, wiping his mouth with a old napkin and he checked into his eyes. "Have you been taking drugs?" He asked darkly, although he couldn't see any form of drugrelating phenomenon in his son's beautiful eyes.   
Sam, who had been cooking, quickly walked over and felt on Castiel's head. "He's warm and sweaty..." He mumbled and quickly fetched a cup and grabbed some milk, pouring it in the cup and warming it in the microwave for a few quick seconds before he served it to his nephew, but Cas pushed him off.  
"You're not gonna believe what happen!" He gasped out, giggles filling his stomach in happiness and excitement. He began to shake again as he exploded in a overexcited fangirl scream: "my mother!"

You think it shocked Castiel?  
How do you think Dean and Sam reacted?

Dean's jaw literally dropped and Sam's eyes widened, a small nervous chuckle escaping his mouth.  
"Cas, your mum's gone, and you know that," Sam said and hoped it was all just paranoia or maybe hallucinations caused by slight insanity from the years of living together with two killers?   
"No! She's real," Cas continued, not stopping himself as he babbled restlessly about she coming to school to tell them how she survived and that her son was gone and they never found him and if had been nine years and her name was Catherine Novak and that all those facts couldn't be 'just coincidences'. He began to describe her look and Dean stood up straight. gulped thickly as he gave Sam a look. Could that crazy bitch really have survived what Dean did? He slaughtered her like the pig she was, how the fuck could she still be alive?  
He let Castiel talk as he whispered discreetly to Sam, telling him to do something useful and Sam disappeared for a few seconds, hiding behind the kitchen counter for a few mere seconds before he returned.

"A-and where does she live now?"  Sam asked slowly, setting the cup of warm milk in front of Castiel, who quickly began to drink from it. The milk immediately made him feel better.  
"Denver," he answered, almost dreamy like, and he squeezed the cup in his hands. "She were so different... And she seemed to really regret it all!"  
"Colorado..." Dean mumbled under his breathe, clenching his fists in rage. This could ruin everything he and Sam had built up. She could not only take Cas away from them and turn them into the police, but what if Castiel told her about the killings?  
Dean tapped his fingers against the table before he shook his head.  
"Castiel, you gotta understand something. It's tough, but you have to try. Your mum is dead. And even if she wasn't, why the hell would you like to ever see her? She were a cow, a selfish disgusting bitch. She didn't deserve you. She didn't love you. She hated you." Dean gestured to himself and Sam on the other end of the table. "We are your family. Your real family. We're the only ones who has ever cared for you. We love you."

Castiel frowned and his cheeks heated from babbling, his smile dropped and getting crushed.  
"But... She is real! If you could just see her, you'd see she's real. She's not dead." He said angrily in confusion. Why did Dean talk to him as if he were a psycho?  
"Alright then," Dean rolled his eyes, not intending to take Castiel anywhere, but if he could make the boy get his mind of it for a little.  
"I'll show you!" Castiel snorted and was on his way to stand up, but his knees collapsed beneath him and the teen fell to the ground with a smashing sound.


	21. When the kids are sleeping

Castiel collapsed against the ground, the cup smashing against the floor and the liquid squirting across the floor.   
Sam sighed and set his fingers by Castiel's neck and throat, feeling his pulse steady.  
"It's a sleeping drug.." He told Dean who was looking at them in surprise.  
"I told you to do something useful, not drugging him!" He mumbled grumpily and stood up, gazing down at the sleeping boy. Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Now we got our chance. We know her name. We know where she lives. We can kill her once and for all and then Castiel will never ask for his mother again."   
The older brother frowned, thinking about their plans. How would they get inside of the house? What if she had a boyfriend? What if they had to use more than just knives?  
At last, Dean sighed and nodded, having to admit that it was a good plan. Maybe they could even convince Castiel that his mother had never come to school. Nothing was impossible for the Winchester's.   
They grabbed their special knives and set them inside of their pockets, pulling Cas sleeping body into the couch before they pulled on their shoes. "It'll be over soon, baby...." Dean whispered into Cas' ear, kissing his forehead before they left, Sam sitting by the steering wheel for once and Dean got into the passenger seat.  
The blonde frowned slightly and he cleared his throat.  
"I thought we had used all of our rohypnol," he glanced at Sammy.   
The brunette rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.   
"I found two bags of some kind with some kind of powder in the cigarette packet that Castiel had. Apparently, it was a sleeping drug," he smirked darkly as he started the engine.

~~~

Catherine set her cup of coffee on the counter and put her pills in the warm liquid, swishing it around with a spoon until the pills melted. It would help her sleep. Coming to that school and tell the students about it all... It had been tough. But she were quite happy that it seemed like she had at least reached to a few of them. Especially that pale dark haired boy that ran off at the end. Catherine hoped she hadn't scared him too much, but still couldn't hold back a small sting of satisfaction. Living with only one arm and one leg, idly forced to remind herself that she could only bend one of her arms, always having to remember that she only was half human. It had been a challenge, and the only thing that had made her wanting to fight back the first years had been the thought of her little baby. Her little Castiel.   
Now, at the age of fifty, she had started to give up on finding her only child. And the only thing that kept her from suicide was that her psychiatrist had told her closest friends to take away all sharp objects and keeping an eye on her. Now, if she wanted to cut a apple and eat, she had to ask her friends for a knife.   
She had moved to a cute little neighborhood, no drama or vandalism. She had bought herself a cat, a 3 year old female called Jazz. The kids were nice around her, and their parents always asked if she were okay when she went out to either walk a little or to take her car to grocery shopping.  
Catherine sipped on her coffee, cringing as it tasted icky because of the pills and she set it down on the counter again, looking out off the window to watch the sun go down peacefully.

But the peace was disturbed by two gentle knocks on her door. 

The lady sighed as she walked over to the hallway, opening the door ever so slightly. She were always scared of opening her doors at late evenings.   
All she saw was a young, tall man with brown hair to his shoulders and sweet puppy eyes.   
He clenched his jaw as he mumbled; "Miss Novak? Do you... Uh... Do you have a pet?"  
Catherine furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips lightly, staying quiet for a few minutes before answering; "yes. My cat. Who are you?" She demanded, knowing it was rude to talk like that but who the hell was this man?  
"I'm sorry, I.. I'm so rude sometimes. My name is... Jimmy Morgan, and... Can I come in, m'am? I think you need to sit down..." He pleaded softly and tilted his head to the side, knowing it worked 98 of 100 times. 

Catherine swallowed lightly and mumbled. "What's going on? Is there any problem?" Her voice began to shake lightly and the brownhaired boy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck affectionally. Not being able to resist the young man, Catherine opened the door a little more and stepped aside. The tall man entered her house carefully, his every step making the floor cracking. He was big.  
"I think I may... I maybe killed your cat... All I could see was that it had your address on a collar..." He mumbled and looked up at Catherine shamefully, his eyes glassy, "I j-just want do to the right thing, miss..." 

The old lady gulped thickly and her mind turned dizzy as she couldn't believe it. Her little Jazz...   
She sniffled out and lowered herself onto a chair, resting her tired face into her fragile hands.  
"Where is she-" she started and locked eyes with the man again, but was brutally cut off as he had picked up her cup with the still warm coffee in it, and smashed it against her head, the poor woman squeaking as she fell to the floor and helplessly turned unconscious.

~~~

Sam walked back to the door and signaled to Dean, that had been sitting in his car while watching his brother, that he could come.   
Dean got out and approached his younger brother, walking into the nice looking house.  
"Jimmy Morgan.. Really?" Dean smirked and nudged Sam, letting out a dark chuckle as he walked in.  
Sam rolled his eyes and snorted. "I had to come up with something quickly... And I'm glad she really had a pet..." He walked back to the kitchen were the old lady was laying, her face against the floor and blood sipping through her hair.   
Dean grinned at the sight and hummed, pulling out his knife from his innerpocket and he dipped his fingers into the pool of blood, licking it off his fingers. He moaned evilly.   
"Good taste... Tap some up in a bottle so we can take it to Cas, he'll love it.." Dean commanded and Sam nodded, rushing off to get a bottle while his older brother turned the woman onto her back. He ripped open her shirt and sighed. "Was it really that hard to just die, huh? I'll have to do it better, then..." He sank his blade down into the flesh, watching the woman wince and gasp in pain through her unconscious state. He twisted his knife and felt the tip poke at Catherine's heart. Smirking, he pushed it down through her heart and watched her breathe hitch and then stop. 

"Finally..." He mumbled and pulled his knife out, making sure she was as dead as stone before standing up and wiping his knife on her ripped shirt.   
Sam came back and carefully let blood drip down like water into a bottle he had found, waiting until it was almost full before he set it in his pocket.   
"Have you changed the carsigns?" He asked and Dean nodded.  
He always had extra car signs in the back of the impala, so no one would ever be able to find exactly their car.  
"Well then, finally she's dead," he smiled softly and sighed, wondering how he'd explain this to Cas. 

The little boy wouldn't trust them again...  
Seeing his brothers expression, Sam pursed his lips and sighed.  
"Maybe we can.... Can blame it on him?" He shrugged and walked closer to his brother, patting his back carefully.   
Yes, maybe they could...


	22. Blame it on Cas

Cas woke up as the sun shined into his eyes, the smell off grass and dirt filling his nose. He rubbed his eyes groggily and coughed lightly, his throat feeling sore as if he had put a fork down it.   
He then realized that he was on the front porch, covered in something red. He looked at his hands which was red too and he gulped hard, beginning to shake as he got up on his feet and stumbled inside, the warmth surrounding his shivering body.

"D-dad?" He whimpered shakily, like when he were scared as a little child, "daddy!"  
He heard shuffling in the stair and saw Dean in just boxers, followed by Sam in just a robe. They gasped as they saw Cas and Sam rushed over, checking if Cas was hurt.  
"C-Cas.... What happen to you?" He asked carefully and sighed, looking deep into Cas' still tired blue eyes. 

The young boy was trembling with confusion and he said with a raspy voice:  
"I... I just fell asleep... And... And then..." The teen fell into a broken sob and Dean tugged him into a hug, stroking Cas' hair that was sticky with dried blood. 

Of course it was blood, Dean and Sam had put it there themselves.

In order to keep Cas in their grip, they had quickly returned home and dragged the drugged and unconscious boy out on the front porch. They had smeared some of the blood they had collected, all over Castiel's shirt and jeans and hands to make it look like he had just been out on a killing spree. 

Dean ran his hands up and down Cas' fragile back and shushed him like a mother hushing her crying baby, and he took Cas' hand, leading him to the bathroom without a word. Too busy crying, Cas didn't even react as Dean tugged at the hem of his pants, or when Sam gently pulled the shirt off of him. They placed his bloody clothes in the laundry basket and Sam filled the tub to give his nephew a relaxing bath.   
Meanwhile, Dean sat down on the floor and pulled Cas into his arms, rocking him fourth and back softly and rubbing his naked body to try and calm the boy. Cas sat bridal style, his feet rubbing each other nervously and his firm ass rested over Dean's clothed crotch and the blonde hummed calmly. Expertly, Dean placed kisses over Cas' ear and neck to make him lose focus of crying.

"Hush now..... It's alright.... Daddy will make it all better..." Dean whispered softly and looked at Sam who were just about finished.   
Sam understood and nodded softly, mumbling: "I'll go and buy us food and some sweets, doesn't that sound good?"  He kneeled down by Castiel and carded his slim fingers through Cas' hair while the boy nodded in response.  
Sam walked out and downstairs, quickly grabbing the car keys and his jacket, leaving Dean and Castiel alone.   
And the boy let out a small cry:  
"What-what have I done? What have I done?"


	23. Just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: plot twist

After quite some time, Dean got his boy into the bath, scrubbed him clean and then carried him to the bedroom. His poor little baby was shivering although he was wrapped in a warm, fluffy towel, and Dean shushed him and sang Hey Jude. Dean massaged Cas' back and ran a calming hand through his brown locks, trying not to grin.  
This was perfect! Castiel seemed kind of needy, and confused. Just like in the good ol' days! Dean hated watching Castiel this shocked though, and he hoped it would change if Cas got some sleep.  
"Nap, sweetie, and we'll talk later.. Daddy's right downstairs." He whispered, placed a kiss on Cas' forehead and pulled the sheets and blankets over his naked little son before he got up and left the room. Though he was a little scared that Castiel would do something drastic while being alone, he had some things to do. Like washing off his blades, checking the newspapers to see if there was any articles of the gruesome discovery of Catherine Novak. He couldn't find any traces of it in the news papers, but decided that IF he found anything, he would burn it. Delete it from Castiel's world.  
Dean walked over to the kitchen, checking through the fridge before he grabbed a beer, humming to himself before he suddenly was struck by the sound of ringing, and....

 

*

 

"Daddy? Daddy."  
The sound of a small, prepubescent voice penetrated Dean's ears and he opened his eyes slightly. Next to him was his baby. His Castiel. His 11 year old son.  
"Daddy? Uncle Sammy wants to talk to you," the little boy murmured and sat up, handing Dean the phone with a small smile, his blue eyes sparkling. "He went out grocery shopping," he added before he tilted his head to Dean's warm chest, snuggling into it.  
Dean furrowed his eyebrows slightly before he pressed the phone to his ear and murmured: "hello?"  
"Good morning, babe. I'll buy us some burgers that we can eat later, yeah?" Sam asked, his voice happy chappy and Dean couldn't help but stutter:  
"Cas.... How old is he now again?"  
After a short break of awkward silence and a confused look from his son, Sam replied:  
"11. Why?"  
"No big deal, I just... I just had a weird dream," Dean chuckled softly and ran a hand through his short hair. "Burgers sounds great. I'll see you later."  
He hung up before Sam could reply and looked down at the little boy, cupping his jaw before he whispered unsurely;  
"you would never lie to daddy, would you?"  
And Castiel nodded, like he had always done.  
"I would never lie to daddy."  
"And you wouldn't do any drugs or go out with friends without daddy's consent?"  
"Of course not, daddy..." Cas whispered and raised one eyebrow in utter confusion. "I've told you that before. Only bad boys does that."  
Dean nodded and sighed, closing his eyes happily. His baby was still young. Still so innocent. Still so obedient.  
"I know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you guys who doesn't understand the ending:  
> The last years were all those terrible events happened; Anna died ect. was just Dean dreaming.  
> I know, the ending suck but I didn't know to end it other than that.  
> If you want me to write a second book with these specific characters then comment and you can also read this story on my wattpad account with the same story name.   
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
